Eternity: La Maîtresse de Lumière
by Gaef
Summary: Pas d'Edward, pas de Bella. Mais une histoire dans la même veine. A vous de juger. TERMINEE...
1. Chapitre 1: La fin d'une vie,

**Chapitre 1 :**

_La fin d'une vie…_

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, ballotés au gré de ses pas, sortit de son cours de Lettres Modernes. Elle soupira de soulagement en regardant le cadran de sa montre. Sa semaine était enfin finie. Elle avait beau eu choisir la fac de Lettres en tout connaissance de cause, elle restait toujours étonnée de la part de travail qu'elle devait fournir. Elle avait facilement obtenu, quelques mois auparavant, son baccalauréat littéraire, mention assez bien sans s'être couché à une heure avancée de la matinée, et pourtant, maintenant, elle devait jongler entre ses cours et son boulot de caissière dans le Mcdo du coin. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le banc de l'arrêt du bus qui la ramènerait chez elle, Lilith Jahensky songea à l'étrange coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu de son parrain, policier de son état. Il avait certifié qu'il devait absolument lui parler au plus tôt. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Son parrain, Hughes Morandini était quelqu'un de jovial et d'exubérant qui pouvait rarement garder un secret et le fait qu'il soit soudainement si mystérieux n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune fille. Ses yeux verts reflétaient son anxiété car elle se doutait de ce qu'allait lui apprendre son parrain. Ils avaient du le retrouver. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Cela faisait sept ans que les policiers d'Orléans étaient sur l'affaire. Sept ans qu'ils étaient dans une impasse quant à la soudaine et mystérieuse disparition de Matthews Jahensky, le frère de Lilith. Le fait qu'Hughes tienne à tout prix à la voir signifiait qu'ils avaient retrouvé son corps. Le bus arriva enfin et la jeune fille monta à l'intérieur. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que plusieurs personnes avaient tiqué lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur champ de vision. Les deux hommes et la femme se lancèrent un coup d'œil et ne quittèrent pas Lilith des yeux. La jeune fille se laissa choir sur le premier siège libre qu'elle trouva et se massa les tempes, tentant de ne plus songer à son frère. Il aurait du avoir 22 ans cette année et alors qu'elle avait espéré qu'il avait fugué, sa raison lui soufflait qu'il était sûrement mort depuis sept ans. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle devrait dire à ses parents si on avait effectivement retrouvé le corps de Matthews. L'arrêt du poste de police se rapprocha et la jeune fille se leva et appuya sur l'interrupteur, signifiant au conducteur qu'elle voulait descendre au prochain arrêt. Les deux hommes et la femme qui gardaient un œil sur la jeune fille se figèrent et se préparèrent à descendre. Le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, juste devant la porte du poste de police et la jeune fille y entra sans hésiter. Elle salua l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui fit signe que son parrain l'attendait dans son bureau. Lilith frappa à la porte de verre et entra sans qu'on ne l'y autorise.

Ah ! Lili ! s'exclama son parrain, un homme grand et chauve, vêtu de son uniforme de sergent. Son parrain tritura sa moustache grisonnante, comme à chaque fois qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose. Il se leva et enlaça sa filleule. Il tapota trois fois le haut de son dos, comme pour la réconforter. Assieds-toi Lili.

La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise bancale et leva deux yeux verts inquisiteurs vers son parrain.

Tu l'as retrouvé, c'est ça ? fit-elle.

On ne peut rien te cacher. Soupira Hughes. Je suis désolé, Lili. Matthews est bien mort.

Lilith accusa la coup. Elle s'était juré de ne pas pleurer. Le silence s'installa et Hughes se mit à transpirer d'inquiétude. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants, même si à dix-neuf ans, Lilith avait cessé d'en être une depuis longtemps.

Je peux le voir ? s'enquit Lilith en se forçant à regarder son parrain dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, Lili. Répliqua Hughes en prenant la petite main de la jeune fille entre les siennes.

S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de voir son corps de mes yeux. Je n'y croirais pas sans cela. J'aurais toujours un espoir, tu comprends ?

Je…Je ne sais pas…

Je t'en prie, Hughes…

Très bien… Viens suis-moi ! soupira son parrain en enfilant sa veste de service. On va prendre ma voiture.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et le suivit jusqu'au parking, grimpa sur le siège passager de la voiture de fonction de son parrain et attacha sa ceinture. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume au fond du ventre, lui faisant courber l'échine plus que de raison. Il était mort. Matthews était mort. Parti.

A-t-il souffert ? s'enquit-elle tandis que Hughes Morandini démarrait son véhicule.

Il est mort sur le coup.

Comment ?

Lili…

S'il te plaît…

Très bien. Abdiqua Hughes. On lui a tiré trois balles dessus.

Quand ?

Il y a sept ans…mais le corps a été conservé au froid et le processus de décomposition a été stoppé… Le corps est en bon état… ajouta-t-il, comme pour préciser que la vision d'un homme mort depuis sept ans ne serait pas si repoussante.

La jeune fille acquiesça, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre puisque les mots semblaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Tu as prévenu maman ? Et Lisa ?

Lisa était la sœur aînée de Lilith. Elle était âgée de 26 ans et Lilith ne connaissait personne d'aussi horripilant qui avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir mal à la tête à chaque fois qu'elle avait tort.

Je n'ai pas eu le cran d'appeler ta mère. Répondit Hughes. La mère de Lilith s'était murée dans le silence depuis la disparition de Matthews et s'était enfermée dans son travail de directrice d'une agence de pub.

Hughes Morandini arrêta sa voiture devant la morgue et soupira bruyamment pour se donner du courage. Lentement, ils entrèrent dans la morgue, ne remarquant toujours pas les deux hommes et la femme qui les suivaient. Lilith fut conduite jusqu'à la chambre froide où étaient entreposés les corps. Face à elle, sur une table de métal froid, reposait un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle cessa de respirer et se figea. C'était dur. Trop dur. Plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son frère reposait à quelques mètres d'elle, pâle, froid, mort. Jamais plus la vie ne coulerait dans ses veines. Jamais plus le rire de Matthews ne résonnerait à ses oreilles. Le sergent Morandini s'approcha du corps et ôta le drap qui recouvrait la tête du cadavre. C'était bien Matthews. Il était le même que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux noirs figés sur ses yeux, toujours aussi ébouriffés qu'à leur habitude, les mêmes fins sourcils soulignant ses traits avantageux mais sa peau était blanche et faisait plutôt songer à un vampire qu'à un être humain.

C'est lui. Murmura la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

Elle baissa la tête pour tâcher de cacher ses larmes. Morandini les devina et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Lentement, ils sortirent de la morgue et rentrèrent dans le véhicule de fonction du sergent. Il ne tenta pas de briser le silence dans lequel s'était plongé la jeune fille, la connaissant trop bien pour son mutisme. La radio brailla un message haché et le policier trifouilla les boutons de réglages pour tacher d'obtenir un meilleur son.

Appel à toutes les unités, on nous signale un ivrogne fou au volant d'une Cadillac rouge volée immatriculée dans le 78.

Morandini grogna. C'était la part la plus inintéressante de son travail. Arrêter ces pauvres bougres qui n'étaient pas fichus de respecter la loi. Il sortit du parking avec l'intention de ramener Lilith jusqu'à chez elle, dans le petit studio qu'elle louait depuis la rentrée universitaire. Il ne remarqua pas qu'une ambulance les suivait de près, ni que les personnes à l'intérieur du véhicule étaient ceux qui ne les quittaient pas depuis leur départ du poste de police. Il alluma la radio et se brancha sur une station qui émettait de vieilles chansons. Il aurait voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, si bien qu'il restât muet. Des pneus crissèrent à l'autre bout de la rue mais Morandini ne les entendit pas. L'ambulance ralentit et augmenta la distance qui séparait les deux véhicules. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment, alors que le feu était vert, que Morandini freina brusquement, il se crut un moment tiré d'affaires, mais cria lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à éviter la collision avec une Cadillac rouge. Lilith n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car déjà, sa tête heurtait violemment la boîte à gant. Elle sombra dans l'inconscient en entendant, au loin, les sirènes d'autres voitures de police. Tandis que de la fumée se dégageait des deux voitures accidentées, l'ambulance qui suivait la voiture de police recracha ses trois occupants. Les deux hommes et les femmes se précipitèrent du côté passager et extrayèrent la jeune fille de la voiture pour la déposer religieusement sur un brancard. La femme, une grande blonde aux yeux turquoise, âgée de 47 ans posa deux doigts contre la carotide de la jeune fille.

Il faut la choquer ! ordonna-t-elle à ses deux subordonnés. Les hommes acquiescèrent et remontèrent dans l'ambulance. Ils préparèrent le défibrillateur et tandis que leur cheffe démarrait, ils choquèrent la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son cœur reparte.

C'est bon, Fàilte, le cœur est reparti ! cria un des hommes alors que l'ambulance dévalait une côte.

Attachez-là au brancard ! ordonna alors la dénommée Fàilte. Et préparez un somnifère au cas où elle se réveillerait.

A vos ordres.

Lilith cilla, commençant à reprendre conscience. Sa tête la martelait et elle se sentait nauséeuse.

Injecte-le lui maintenant ! s'exclama l'un des hommes.

Le liquide s'infiltra sournoisement dans les veines de la jeune fille et la replongea dans le néant. S'ensuivit alors un rêve étrange. Elle se sentait flotter, avançant sans avoir de contrôle sur ses jambes, dans une intense lumière. Lilith sentait une chaleur irradier son corps tout entier, l'englobant dans un halo rassurant. La lumière l'aveuglait, ne lui permettant pas de voir à plus de cinquante centimètres. Puis la vue se dégagea, permettant à la jeune fille de voir un chemin ponctué de pierres. Celles de droite étaient blanches, celles de gauches, noires. Le chemin menait à un autel doré, auréolé de lumière, surmonté d'un tissu blanc et d'un tissu noir. Sur l'autel, se tenaient deux boites. L'une était faite d'or et brillait comme un joyau au soleil. On avait gravé de magnifiques dessins et des pierres précieuses avaient été incrustés. La deuxième boite était faite d'ébène et gravée de motifs complexes et représentants des personnes vouant un culte à une quelconque divinité. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait recouvré le contrôle de son corps et s'avança jusqu'au pied de l'autel. Elle regarda les deux boîtes, se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire. Devait-elle choisir l'une de ces boîtes ? Elle approcha sa main de la boîte dorée, ne pouvant dégager son regard de la lumière qu'elle émettait. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et regarda la boîte d'ébène. Lilith effleura la boîte en bois, se souvenant d'une phrase de son grand-père : « _Parfois le plus simple mène plus rapidement au bonheur_ ». Quelque chose d'incroyable se passa alors. La boîte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et une espèce de masse informe argentée s'éleva, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des minutes. La forme se précisa et Lilith eut la surprise de voir son propre reflet prendre corps dans la matière argentée. La forme leva ce qui sembla être son bras et alors que Lilith voulut reculer, effrayée, elle se retrouva de nouveau privée de toute capacité à se mouvoir. La main de la chose effleura le front de Lilith et alors qu'une lumière vive éblouissait la jeune fille, son rêve s'estompa peu à peu, la ramenant doucement à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle fut tout à fait réveillée, Lilith se leva d'un bond, se rapellant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait eu un accident de voiture. Mais où était-elle ? Pas dans un hôpital en tout cas, car elle n'avait jamais vu d'hôpital aux murs de glaises, dénué de fenêtres. La chambre était spartiate. Le lit sur lequel elle était allongée semblait être fait de fer forgé et le matelas avait sûrement vécu plus que de raison. A sa droite, un bureau de fer trônait, libre de tout papier superflu, une chaise du même matériau attendait patiemment qu'on daigne s'y asseoir. Lilith se leva et cria, appelant quelqu'un. Où diable pouvait-elle être ? Quel était cet endroit ? Elle s'approcha de la porte et actionna la poignée. Fermée. Elle était enfermée à clef dans cette chambre, démunie de toute fenêtre.

A l'aide ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant à la porte. Laissez-moi sortir ! Au secours ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Elle resta des heures ainsi, à crier, à supplier qu'on la laisse sortir, puis elle cessa d'appeler et se laissa choir, désespérée sur le lit. Elle entendit soudain des pas et se figea. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle cessa de respirer et attendis. On introduisit alors une clef dans la serrure et ouvrit le verrou. La porte bascula, laissant apparaître une femme blonde. Celle-là même qui avait sauvé Lilith. Mais cela, la jeune fille l'ignorait. Lilith leva lentement les yeux vers la femme et la détailla du regard. Vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un sweat blanc moulant, Fàilte regardait la jeune Lilith d'un air neutre, tâchant de deviner comment allait se comporter la jeune fille. Fàilte pencha la tête sur un côté, examinant Lilith, tandis que ses cheveux dorés effleurèrent ses épaules.

Je suis Fàilte. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements.

Elle tendit le paquet de vêtement vert qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à Lilith mais cette dernière se contenta de fixer les habits, muette. Fàilte soupira, mais ne sembla pas étonnée du manque de réaction de la jeune fille. La femme posa les vêtements sur le bureau et dit :

Il ne faut pas penser à s'enfuir. Cela ne servira à rien. Ajouta Fàilte.

Lilith cessa de fixer le sol et dévisagea la femme, comme pour être certaine que ce n'était pas une blague.

Vous voulez une rançon, je suppose. Fit-elle d'ne voix glaciale.

Non.

La jeune fille était carrément sciée. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle là ?

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez dans ce cas ?

Nous avons besoin de toi.

Besoin de moi ? répéta Lilith. Cessez de vous moquer de moi…Je ne vous connais pas !

Exact, mais tu es celle qui va nous aider à vaincre les Démons.

Vous êtes complètement folle. Décréta Lilith.

Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où l'on m'a dit ça ! soupira Fàilte. Je t'en prie, tout sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile si tu fais ce que nous attendons de toi. Lorsque tout sera fini, tu pourras retrouver les tiens.

Je ne suis pas votre chien ! cracha Lilith. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

Lilith tenta de dépasser Fàilte pour rejoindre la sortie mais cette dernière la bloqua et la balança sur le lit pour la regarder sévèrement.

Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je sortirais d'ici ! affirma la jeune fille.

N'y compte pas trop. Conseilla sa geôlière. Changes-toi, tu vas être présentée aux Archanges.

Aux Archanges ? pensa Lilith, interdite. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait été enlevée par une secte ? Fàilte ressortit de la chambre et referma la porte à clef derrière elle. Lilith se mit à trembler de frayeur. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi diable cette Fàilte lui avait-elle débité des âneries pareilles ? La jeune fille examina les habits qu'on lui avait apporté. Une toge verte munie d'une capuche. Cette femme pouvait toujours rêver. Jamais elle ne porterait une horreur pareille. Pendant encore plusieurs heures elle attendit, se creusant la tête pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir, elle se figea et vit un homme brun, vêtu d'un toge verte entrer. Il poussait un chariot de fer, comme ceux que l'on voit dans les hôpitaux. Sur le premier plateau, il y avait une assiette fumante de spaghettis et une carafe d'eau. En dessous, une bassine d'eau avait été déposée, avec tout le nécessaire pour se laver. L'homme ressortit non s'en s'être incliné devant Lilith. La jeune fille refusa de toucher à la nourriture mais vida la moitié de la bouteille. Elle se débarbouilla la figure avant de soupeser la bassine. Elle était assez lourde pour assommer quelqu'un. Elle déversa l'eau dans un coin de la pièce et se posta derrière la porte, attendant la venue d'une quelconque personne. Lilith attendit des heures durant, entendant parfois des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, mais jamais on ne vint ouvrir. La jeune fille commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'on s'arrêta derrière la porte. Elle enfila la toge verte par-dessus des habits, elle serait moins voyante ainsi.

Que se passe-t-il, Endrick ?

Je vais m'assurer que Loar est toujours là ! répondit une voix d'homme.

Je croyais qu'il était résigné ? fit-on en introduisant la clef dans le verrou.

Lilith se prépara et leva la vasque au dessus de sa tête. Elle entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir qui elle visa, mais lâcha le vasque de fer sur son geôlier. L'homme tomba à la renverse et Lilith ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il était assommé et se mit à courir à l'aveuglette, courant dans un long couloir aux murs de glaise. Elle courrait le plus vite possible, ne faisant pas attention à son environnement. Elle dû pourtant stopper net sa course lorsque le couloir se sépara en deux conduits. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps car ce qui ressemblait à une alarme s'éleva dans les couloirs. Apeurée, la jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant un échappatoire. Elle en trouva un, une grille menant à un conduit d'aération. Lilith s'y précipita, arracha presque la grille, s'engouffra dans le conduit et replaça la grille. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en courant, cherchant la jeune fille avec inquiétude. Fàilte apparut, hors d'elle.

Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse d'un homme en toge verte. Je t'avais dis de faire attention !

Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'enfuir dès le premier soir ! répliqua l'homme en s'inclinant bien bas.

Imbécile ! répéta Fàilte. Unité quatre, Unité vingt-deux, cherchez-là à cet étage. Unité Une, Unité neuf, cherchez-là aux étages supérieurs. Il se peut que les souvenirs d'Eternity lui aient déjà été communiqués. Elle a peut-être les plans en tête. Unité dix et douze, cherchez-là aux étages inférieurs. Mahäpe, essaye de convaincre Loar, lui seul peut la localiser avec exactitude.

Le dénommé Mahäpe était visiblement un Indien d'Amérique car sa peau mate et ses longs cheveux de jais rappelaient ceux des Indiens Sioux ou Apaches. Il était plutôt grand, près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et il affichait un air sévère sur son visage. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir d'une autre époque, rapellant ses yeux et un pull marron saillant. Il prit le même chemin que Lilith mais en sens inverse. La jeune fille eut l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa mission. Lilith ordonna à chacun de ses membres de ne pas bouger, ayant peur de révéler sa présence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mahäpe revint, suivit par trois personnes. Trois homme dont deux d'âge mur qui encerclaient le troisième, de peur que ce jeune homme blond ne leur fausse compagnie. Le blond était vêtu d'un jean bleu délavé au genoux et d'un pull couleur encre. Il devait environ faire la taille de Lilith et ses yeux bleus regardaient Fàilte avec méfiance. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et levait le menton dans un signe de défi.

Il ne veut pas. Fit seulement Mahäpe en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Loar…

C'est Andrew ! coupa le jeune homme.

Nous avons besoin de ton don pour retrouver Eternity.

Je n'ai aucun don, espèce de folle.

En voilà au moins un avec qui Lilith était d'accord.

Cette jeune fille est très importante pour nous, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Sauf que moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec le « nous ». rétorqua le dénommé Andrew. Et puis, si cette jeune fille fait parti de votre secte, j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi elle s'est enfuie !

Elle n'a pas encore saisi combien elle était importante. Tu dois la retrouver.

Je ne vous aiderais pas. Même si je le pouvais.

Loar, tu es son protecteur, tu es capable de repérer ses signes de vie.

C'est Andrew !

Fàilte soupira et grommela quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Lilith.

Eh ! La fille qu'ils cherchent ! appela Andrew. Dépêches-toi de t'enfuir et préviens les flics.

Loar ! s'exclama Fàilte. Tu sais où elle est ?

Non. Mentit-il. Il avait repéré la jeune fille dans le conduit d'aération depuis le début. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais son regard avait été irrémédiablement attiré par le conduit d'aération. Le jeune homme était pratiquement certain que la fille que ses ravisseurs cherchaient était là.

Loar…grogna Fàilte en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Le jeune homme tenta de ne pas paraître intimidé par la femme mais se mit à trembler légèrement. La main de Fàilte s'abattit sur sa joue et enflamma sa peau. Je ne supporte pas les mensonges. Dis-moi où elle est !

Va te faire foutre, vieille folle ! Je m'appelle Andrew, il faut le répéter combien de fois pour que tu comprennes ? jeta Andrew d'une voix glaciale.

Dis-moi où elle est ! cria Fàilte en s'apprêtant à le frapper.

Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama Lilith en sortant de sa cachette. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir que quelqu'un était maltraité à cause d'elle.

Eternity…soufflèrent plusieurs hommes en s'inclinant.

Lilith recula contre le mur, terrifiée tandis que le dénommé Andrew la regardait comme si elle était folle de s'être dénoncée. Fàilte s'approcha d'elle et la gifla férocement.

Tu es trop importante pour qu'on perde notre temps à te courir après.

Lilith porta sa main à sa joue et regarda Fàilte avec inquiétude. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Allaient-ils la punir pour avoir essayé de s'enfuir ?

Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, Eternity.

Vous êtes très convaincante en disant ça juste après l'avoir frappée. Crossa Andrew.

La ferme Loar ! jeta Fàilte tandis que Lilith ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. Eternity, nous avons besoin de toi pour…

Je m'appelle Lilith ! coupa la jeune fille. Ce fut au tour d'Andrew de sourire narquoisement.

Fàilte soupira et lança :

Conduisez-les tous les deux dans la salle du Conseil. Les Archanges ne vont pas tarder.

Les hommes de Fàilte escortèrent les deux jeunes dans de longs couloirs où l'on gardait un silence religieux en examinant les deux kidnappés.

Ils sont tous fous…grommela Andrew.

Tout à fait d'accord. Chuchota Lilith.

Andrew lui jeta un coup d'œil et dévoila ses dents dans un sourire sincère. Lilith ne put que lui rendre son sourire tandis que leurs assaillants s'arrêtèrent devant une porte dorée, gravée de la même façon que la boite des souvenirs de Lilith.

Veuillez attendre ici que les Archanges daignent vous voir… fit Fàilte en entrant dans la pièce cachée par la porte dorée.

Archanges…pfff…firent les deux jeunes en chœur. Ils se sourirent, mais sans toutefois parvenir à se rassurer.

Comment ils t'ont eu, toi ? s'enquit Andrew.

J'ai eu un accident de voiture…fit Lilith en fronçant les sourcils pour tâcher de se rappeler plus de détails. Et toi ?

J'ai fais une mauvaise chute en deltaplane…

Sérieux ?

Sérieux. J'adore le deltaplane.

J'aimerais bien essayer. Réfléchit la jeune fille à haute voix.

Si on sort d'ici, je te ferais essayer. lui promit-il.

Dis-moi…je me demandais…murmura Lilith, incertaine de devoir réellement poser cette question. Il allait certainement la prendre pour une folle. Tu as fais ce rêve avec les boîtes ?

Il garda le silence et Lilith se mordilla les lèvres. Ca y est, il devait la prendre pour une folle.

Je pensais que j'étais dingue. Chuchota-t-il. Tu as pris quelle boîte ?

La noire…et toi ?

Moi aussi. Il y a une chose qui est sortie et…

Oui, moi aussi. Coupa-t-elle tandis que Fàilte ouvrit la porte et leur ordonna d'entrer. Andrew et Lilith se lancèrent le même regard inquiet. Fàilte leva les yeux au ciel, agacée et les poussa pour les faire rentrer. Puis, elle referma la porte avant de claquer dans ses mains. La pièce s'illumina soudain de bougies. Face aux deux jeunes, se trouvaient sept piédestaux, formant un arc de cercle. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils attendaient. Soudain, une lumière éclaira intensément la pièce, aveuglant momentanément ses occupants. Lorsque Lilith et Andrew rouvrirent les yeux, ils avaient face à eux, sept personnes vêtues de toges blanches, les mains croisées sur leur abdomen. A l'extrême gauche, se tenait une femme blonde aux yeux marrons qui détaillaient les deux jeunes avec scepticisme. Elle paraissait jeune, mais ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle avait vu beaucoup trop de choses pour être encore surprise.

Je suis l'Archange Anaëlle. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix impassible.

Je suis l'Archange Saraquiel. Fit son voisin. Un homme brun aux yeux verts, surmontés d'épais sourcils. Il souriait et son regard aimable tâchait de rendre Lilith et Andrew plus confiants. Il dépassait ses voisins d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres mais personne ne semblaient s'en formaliser. A la gauche de cet homme se tenait une femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux et son sourire chaleureux ne promettait aucun mal aux deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient face à elle.

Je suis l'Archange Gabrielle. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. A côté d'elle, se tenait un homme imposant, pourvu d'une aura plus impressionnante que celle des autres. Lilith en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du chef. En dépit de ses cheveux d'argent, il paraissait jeune et extrêmement bienveillant. Ses yeux bleus foncés détaillaient ses invités avec toute la bonne foi du monde.

Je suis l'Archange Michaël… murmura-t-il d'une voix claire. La femme qui était à ses côtés, possédait de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs qui s'accordaient à merveille avec ses yeux bleus foncés. Elle était certainement celle qui avait le visage le moins accueillant, on aurait même juré qu'elle rêvait de n'avoir jamais rencontré Lilith.

Je suis l'Archange Raphaëlle ! dit-elle d'une voix froide en fixant la jeune fille qui frissonna. A ses côtés se tenait un homme blond d'une extrême beauté, jaugeant de ses yeux émeraudes, les deux jeunes personnes. Il lança un sourire charmeur et lança d'une voix fluide :

Je suis l'Archange Anazël…

Enfin, sur le dernier trépied circulaire, une belle rousse se tenait, aussi droite qu'un I. Son regard passa sur Lilith, puis sur Loar avant qu'elle ne daigne jeter un coup d'œil à Fàilte.

Je suis l'Archange Khamaëlle…

Le silence s'installa et Lilith et Andrew se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'étaient-ils censés faire, à présent.

Bien. Ajouta celui qui avait pour nom Michaël. Je crois que nous vous devons des explications…


	2. Chapitre 2 :Le commencement d'une autre

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu sans pour autant laisser de reviews. Mais merci encore plus à Solenn-la qui a laissé une review.

Solenn-la : Merci ca fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaît. Pour répondre à tes questions, les noms des Archanges sont effectivement tirés de légendes, de même que celui de Lilith. Pour Loar, c'est du breton, ça veut dire « lune » et Fàilte veut dire bienvenue en gaélique…Je te l'accorde, ça lui va pas !

Elodie : C'est possible qu'il y ait des fautes, j'ai pas fait de seconde lecture. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.

Pour la fréquence de publication, eh bien, ça dépendra de mon imagination, je peux très bien poster un chapitre par jour comme je peux ne pas en poster pendant 3 semaines…je sais, c'est chiant mais on peut pas grand-chose contre le syndrome de la page blanche. En tout cas, quelques petites reviews me feraient très plaisir et j'y répondrais toujours… Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusque là et bonne lecture ! GAEF.

**Chapitre 2 :**

…_Le commencement d'une autre._

Lilith jeta un coup d'œil à Andrew, complètement paniquée. Le jeune homme tenta de la rassurer d'un regard mais ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

Vous êtes, commença l'Archange Michaël en faisant un large signe du bras. Les réincarnations de Loar et d'Eternity, deux puissants Anges qui combattaient à nos côtés, il y a fort longtemps…

Des Anges ? répéta Andrew.

Les réincarnations ? renchérit Lilith, aussi surprise que le jeune homme.

Exact…Ils ont été tués dans la dernière grande bataille qui nous a opposé aux Démons…

Des démons… fit Andrew. Vous êtes complètement dingues ! Les démons n'existent pas !

Jeune homme, tu serais surpris du nombre de choses qui existent et que tu crois irréelles. Intervint la femme noire, celle qui se nommait Gabrielle. Nous devons garantir la paix et le bonheur ici-bas, or, la guerre avec les démons est de plus en plus inégales et c'est pour cela que nous guettions le retour d'Eternity et de Loar…

Je m'appelle Andrew ! fustigea le jeune homme.

Tel est le nom de ton corps. Acquiesça Khamaëlle, la femme rousse. Loar est le nom de ton âme…

N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Andrew. Vous êtes cinglés !

Avant de hurler dans tous les sens, laisse-nous nous expliquer, Andrew…Peut-être que vous raconter l'histoire d'Eternity et de Loar vous aidera à vous souvenir…

Nous souvenir de quoi ?

De votre vie passée… répondit Anazël.

N'importe quoi. Réitéra le jeune homme en soupirant, tout de même prêt à les écouter.

Bien. Fit Gabrielle. Depuis la nuit des temps, nous combattons les Démons pour les empêcher de détruire le monde. Leur seul désir est de mettre fin au règne de la liberté et du bonheur, ils ne vivent que pour le chaos et massacrent sans pitié toute personne se mettant en travers de leur chemin…

Il y a longtemps, nous fûmes en position de les vaincre, de les annihiler totalement, lorsqu'Eternity était encore de ce monde. Ajouta Michaël. Mais notre plus puissant ennemi parut alors…le Maître du feu… Eternity et lui s'entretuèrent, de même que nos armées et nous fûmes alors contraint d'employer toute notre force pour décimer leurs troupes grandissantes, or, cela nous affaiblit également et aujourd'hui, alors que la faction des Démons est plus puissante que jamais, nous avons à peine récupérer les forces que nous avions alors… Sauf que désormais, les démons sont bien plus puissants que nous… Seule Eternity peut nous sauver de la destruction…Comprends-nous bien, jeune fille, si tu ne te joins pas à nous, alors la précieuse vie que tu désires retrouver sera réduite à néants par ces monstres…

Le silence s'installa et Lilith prit une bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage.

Pardonnez-moi, mais, si les démons sont si puissants que ça, pourquoi personne n'en entend jamais parler ?

Tu en as entendu parler. Corrigea Gabrielle. N'as-tu jamais entendu le nom d'Hitler ou encore de Staline ? Ces deux Démons se sont battus pour le contrôle du monde et nombre de personnes qu'ils tuaient étaient appelées à devenir des Anges.

Attends, tu vas pas les croire, quand même ! s'exclama Andrew.

Lilith resta silencieuse, plus sceptique que jamais avant d'ajouter :

Et moi, quel rôle je suis censé jouer dans votre guerre ?

Tu es la Maîtresse de Lumière, le seul Ange capable de combattre le Maître du Feu.

Et comment pouvez-vous être certains que je suis cette… « Maîtresse de Lumière » ?

L'âme d'Eternity s'était incarnée en toi, comme celle de Loar s'est incarnée en Andrew… Depuis votre naissance, vous portez en vous, les souvenirs de ceux qu'ils furent. Disons pour résumer qu'Eternity et Loar vous ont choisi pour être leur héritier…Nous ne savions pas cela jusqu'à il y a peu… Nous avons été prévenus de votre prochaine arrivée. Quand à vous, vous avez du faire avoir des rêves étranges… fit Khamaëlle.

Andrew et Lilith se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ils avaient effectivement eu des rêves pour le moins bizarres. Andrew rêvait qu'il vivait dans un antique village asiatique et qu'il suivait une formation de ninja des plus sophistiquée. Il se révélait être un guerrier hors pair et craint, tant pour sa force que pour son physique hors norme. De longs cheveux d'un blanc argentés pour un asiatique aux yeux vert d'eau, cela n'était pas courant et effrayait même beaucoup de personnes. Dans ses rêves, il était chassé de son village natal et accueillit par des personnes en toges blanches qu'ils reconnaissaient à présent pour être celles qui se tenaient face à lui. Lilith, quant à elle, se rêvait princesse Indienne, telle Pocahontas. Elle se révélait être la prêtresse de tout un peuple d'Indiens d'Amérique, regardant toujours le ciel en quête d'un signe inconnu.

Vous rêviez de leur vie. Ajouta Michaël. Loar était un jeune chinois ninja qui fut banni de son village car on l'accusa d'être responsable de toutes sortes de maux et il émigra en Amérique où il rencontra Eternity. Elle lui apprit pourquoi il avait ces dons et il rejoignit la communauté des Anges. Ainsi, Loar devint le protecteur d'Eternity…Cette dernière était d'ailleurs la guide spirituelle des Indiens d'Amérique et partout on l'admirait pour sa bienveillance. Très tôt elle rejoignit notre congrégation pour mettre fin à la guerre séculaire qui faisait rage entre les Anges et les Démons…Nous l'avions presque emporté, seulement…

Seulement, reprit Anazël. Le Maître du Feu fit son apparition et nous mit en pièce…

Anazël…réprimanda légèrement Michaël.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Gabrielle. L'histoire est entrain de se répéter… Le Maître du Feu est entrain de réunir son armée et se prépare à nous attaquer…Vous devez l'en empêcher…

Et…comment ? s'enquit Andrew, de plus en plus sceptique. Vous avez beau me dire que j'ai un…comment vous dîtes, déjà ? Un don ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui me laisse penser ça…

Eternity est Maîtresse de Lumière, vous êtes son protecteur…Où qu'elle aille, vous pouvez la retrouver…Je ne sais comment vous l'expliquer…Vous êtes lié à Eternity de telle manière que vous savez où elle est et comment elle se sent…

N'importe quoi ! Je refuse d'aller me battre pour des dingues !

Et si, commença l'Archange Anaëlle. Nous te prouvions ce que nous avançons ?

Les autres Archanges tournèrent la tête.

Tu es sceptique et Eternity est trop silencieuse pour être d'accord… Si nous vous prouvions l'existence des Démons, seriez vous prêts à reconsidérer votre décision ?

Andrew resta silencieux tandis que Lilith acquiesça. Au pire, si elle était aussi réellement puissante, elle pourrait parvenir à s'échapper.

Si elle est aussi puissante que ça, où sont ses pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, je ne vois rien qui me prouve qu'elle est soi-disant la réincarnation de cette…Eternity…

Elle doit apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Expliqua Khamaëlle. Tout comme toi… Alors, acceptes-tu notre proposition ?

Il sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, avant d'acquiescer.

Parfait. Décréta Michaël. Fàilte, vous allez tacher d'organiser une expédition à Hadith.

A Hadith ? répéta Fàilte, paniquée. Mais ils vont se faire tuer !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et questionnèrent la femme du regard.

Hadith est le bastion des Démons. Le domaine de Satan et de Lucifer… expliqua-t-elle. Aucun Ange n'est préparé à cela !

Vous serez accompagnés de Mahäpe et de Ming Shu… Ming Shu est une téléporteuse, elle saura vous sortir d'un éventuel problème. Quand à Mahäpe, il saura protéger Eternity en attendant que Loar soit prêt.

Il sera fait selon votre volonté. Murmura Fàilte en s'inclinant.

Les Archanges disparurent dans le même halo de lumière que lors de leur apparition. Fàilte fit sortir les deux jeunes de la pièce et soupira en refermant la porte. Andrew et Lilith se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Marmotta-t-elle, presque en sanglots. Cet endroit est un véritable enfer…

Ben si c'est le bastion de vos soi-disant « démons », c'est un peu normal ! croassa le jeune homme.

Fàilte lui jeta un regard noir et maugréa :

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Suivez-moi, à présent, que je vous présente à Mahäpe et à Ming Shu…

Les deux jeunes suivirent Fàilte à travers les longs couloirs de glaise qui composaient le bastion des Anges. Ils descendirent de nombreux escaliers avant d'un remonter deux autres. Puis, ils passèrent sous une arche pour rejoindre une immense salle bruyante. Le brouhaha s'estompa quelques peu et on les regarda du coin de l'œil en chuchotant. Fàilte s'avança jusqu'à une table qu'occupaient le jeune Indien qu'avait aperçu Lilith un peu plus tôt, et une jeune fille Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille et la fusilla du regard. Face à lui, se tenait une jeune chinoise aux cheveux noirs coupés en un carré. Elle papotait sans cesse, sans que le jeune Mahäpe ne l'écoute. Mais elle ne se formalisa pas de ce manque d'intérêt, connaissant le jeune Indien depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle tourna la tête et se jeta pratiquement au cou de Fàilte pour l'enlacer. Andrew et Lilith se jetèrent un coup d'œil, semblant juger la jeune fille, folle.

Loar, Eternity, je vous présente Ming Shu ! grimaça Fàilte en se détachant de la jeune chinoise qui lança un sourire rayonnant aux deux jeunes.

Enchantée ! s'exclama Ming Shu en les enlaçant tour à tour.

Loar, tu connais déjà Mahäpe. Eternity, je te présente Mahäpe, il te protégera jusqu'à ce que Loar soit prêt.

Mahäpe ne sembla pas ravi et grommela :

Quand sera-t-il prêt ?

Dès que son entraînement sera terminé.

Quand commencera-t-il l'entraînement ?

Dès notre retour d'Hadith.

D'Hadith ? hoqueta Ming Shu, comme terrifiée.

Nous partirons dès demain. Nous utiliserons les moyens habituels mais nous téléporterons au moindre signe suspect… Il suffira de leur montrer quelques Démons pour qu'ils nous croient.

Il faudra veiller à ne pas le croiser, lui ! fit Mahäpe. Fàilte pâlit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre consistance.

Et qui c'est, lui ? s'enquit Andrew, toujours aussi sarcastique.

Le Maître du Feu, appelé aussi Samaël ou encore Lucifer…Notre pire ennemi…Le prince des Démons…

C'est pas de la tarte, donc. Fit Andrew. Il a pas deux têtes ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il est tout à fait normal ! s'emporta Fàilte. Bien, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. Je m'en vais préparer l'expédition.

Andrew et Lilith restèrent quelques minutes debout, à essuyer tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Alors, comme ça, tu as changé d'avis ! lança Mahäpe.

Pas du tout ! rétorqua Andrew. J'attends de les voir, vos soi-disant démons !

Tu ne vas pas être déçu ! ricana l'Indien.

Brrr…frissonna Ming Shu. Rien que de penser à notre escapade de demain, j'en suis malade d'inquiétude !

Si on reste assez loin du palais, ça devrait aller…Mais si jamais il nous voit…

Mahäpe frissonna à son tour. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude d'avoir peur pour l'une de ses missions mais le prince des Démons étaient réellement puissant et le jeune homme doutait que la frêle jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui puisse le vaincre. Elle n'avait rien qui la rapprochât de la description qu'on faisait d'Eternity.

Le palais ? répéta Andrew. Explique moi comment il serait possible que les gouvernements ne soient pas au courant de l'existence d'une ville peuplée de Démons avec un palais ?

Simplement parce que les humains normaux ne peuvent pas les voir…Comme ils ne peuvent pas nous voir…

Pardon ? Les humains normaux ? Je croyais qu'Hitler était un démon !

Je vois, Fàilte ne vous a pas expliqué… Il y a un accord tacite entre Anges et Démons…Aucun de nous n'a le droit de se montrer aux humains, sous peine de quoi il sera banni. Le seul moment où nous pouvons nous permettre de « perdre » notre invisibilité est lorsque nous partons à la recherche de nos futurs membres…

Pourquoi ne venez-vous que lorsque nous avons un accident susceptible de nous tuer ? s'enquit Lilith.

Il y a deux raisons…D'abord par facilité et ensuite parce qu'il vous faut choisir la boîte…

La boîte ? répéta Andrew. Quelle boîte ?

Celle que vous avez choisie dans votre rêve.

De nouveau, Andrew et Lilith se regardèrent. Mahäpe soupira et ajouta :

Une espèce de boîte en ébène d'où sort votre double lumineux. Vous deviez choisir entre une boîte en ébène et une autre en or. Vous faîtes parti de la faction des Anges car vous avez choisi la boîte noire…

Les Démons ont choisi l'autre boîte ? demanda Lilith.

Exact. Cela fait un peu cliché mais nous avons choisi la simplicité et eux, le luxe. Enfin, tous sauf le Maître du Feu…

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est né démon…c'est un fait très rare…D'habitude, nous faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, car les enfants démons sont très puissants…

Quel âge a-t-il ?

Vingt-et-un ans…

Si jeune ? s'étonna Andrew. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus vieux…

Hum, tu serais surpris de beaucoup de choses le concernant ! marmonna Mahäpe. Bon, je suppose qu'il faut vous attribuer des chambres… Suivez-moi !

Ming Shu sauta joyeusement sur ses deux jambes, un constant sourire sur les lèvres. Elle reprit son monologue bruyant, en faisant fi du silence de ses trois compagnons. Lilith et Andrew songeaient à la même chose. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils feraient si ce que leur avait révélé les « Archanges » s'avéraient véridiques. Etaient-ils condamnés à combattre ces hypothétiques démons ? Mahäpe, quant à lui, s'inquiétait du sort qui les attendait avec une telle fille comme guide. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face au Maître du Feu. Ils avaient du se tromper de personne. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une partie reculée de leur base. Fàilte les rattrapa à ce moment là.

Loar, tu partageras la chambre de Mahäpe et Eternity, celle de Ming Shu…

Quoi ? s'exclama l'Indien tandis que la jeune chinoise sautait de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Je préfère que tu le surveilles ! fit Fàilte. Il a quand même fait dix-neuf tentatives d'évasion.

Dix-neuf ? s'exclama Lilith. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

Cinq jours ! répondit Andrew dans un sourire fier.

Je peux compter sur vous ?

Oui ! s'exclama Ming Shu, sans jamais se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Mahäpe ?

Oui. Grommela-t-il.

Bien…Bonne nuit, je viendrais vous chercher demain à l'aube…

Elle fit demi-tour et Mahäpe s'arrêta devant une porte marron où était inscrit un numéro doré. Mahäpe inséra la clef dans la serrure et Andrew lança d'une voix inquiète :

Rassure-moi, on dort pas dans le même lit ?!

Lilith ne put s'empêcher de rire et suivit Ming Shu jusqu'à une autre porte, elle, gravée du numéro 12. Ming Shu poussa la porte, ne l'ayant pas fermé à clef car totalement confiante quant à l'intégrité des « Anges ». Sa chambre était cossue, contenant un lit et un sofa rouge recouvert d'un plaid polaire brun. Il y avait une bibliothèque désertée de la majorité de ses livres. Contre le mur du fond, on avait appuyé une table sur laquelle un bouquet d'Orchidée semblait réclamer un peu d'attention. Il y avait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain et Ming Shu s'exclama d'une voix suraiguë et quelque peu surexcitée :

Je te prête mon lit, je dormirai sur le sofa ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Eternity !

C'est Lilith… rétorqua la jeune fille en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle de bain.

Comme tu veux ! répliqua la jeune fille, sans se soucier du ton sec de Lilith. Bonne nuit alors !

Elle se coucha aussitôt sur son sofa et ne quitta pas Lilith du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Ming Shu éteignit la lumière et Lilith soupira, inquiète quant au lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hadith

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre que je trouve un peu mieux réussi que le deuxième, mais après ce n'est que mon avis … Bonne lecture… Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Solenn-la : Bon, je crois que la majorité de tes questions vont trouver une réponse… Pour Ming-Shu, j'ai effectivement prévu quelque chose et quant à Matthews, bah, il faut bien que je garde un peu de surprise, non ? Merci de continuer à lire et n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour dire que tu n'aimes pas, les critiques sont toujours constructives…

LiinOuu' : T'inquiètes pas, j'adore les reviews longues ! Et puis pour fascination, ce n'est que l'idée de départ qui est la même, un « amour impossible », sinon le concept est complètement différent. Merci pour ta review.

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Hadith_

Quand Fàilte avait réveillé Andrew et Lilith, ils avaient espéré avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Ils virent avec affliction que ce n'était pas le cas. La femme les força à enfiler des vêtements de couleurs sombres et peu voyantes.

Très bien. Souffla Fàilte pour se redonner courage. Ming Shu, au moindre signe suspect, tu attrapes Eternity…

Lilith ! coupa la jeune fille. Fàilte l'ignora.

Et tu la téléportes jusqu'ici…

Et moi, je peux crever ! grommela Andrew.

Fàilte lui jeta un regard moqueur et lança :

Si tu ne nous croyais pas, tu n'aurais pas peur !

Comment ne pas avoir peur de dingues comme vous ? rétorqua Andrew.

Loar, Loar…tu es encore plus têtu que ce qu'on m'avait dit…

Le jeune homme grimaça après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

Bien, pour commencer, un de nos contacts à accepter de nous emmener au plus près possible d'Hadith et nous finirons à pied…

Génial ! marmonna Andrew.

Suivez-moi !

Après avoir quitté le baraquement secret des Anges, Fàilte se retourna pour faire face aux adolescents.

Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps en tentant de vous enfuir. Notre destination est bien trop importante pour nous faire perdre du temps… Lilith avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était. Elle ne parvenait pas même à savoir si elle était toujours en France. Ils s'approchèrent d'un fleuve tortueux et grimpèrent dans un bateau prêt à rendre l'âme. Le propriétaire ne se fit pas connaître et leur voyage débuta sans encombre. Le paysage était tantôt boisé, tantôt désertique et ne rappelait aucun endroit au monde. Fàilte leur expliqua pourquoi.

Le monde des Anges et des Démons est partagé entre celui des humains et celui des esprits. Ainsi, il arrive parfois que les deux mondes s'entrecroisent pour former ce que vous voyez tout autour de nous. Hadith et Eden sont dans cette dimension…

Eden ? répéta Andrew.

Notre ville…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant les trois heures que dura leur voyage. Ils accostèrent sur une rive désertique. Fàilte devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à chacun de ses pas et ne semblait pas rassurée par les quelques mots que lui murmurait Mahäpe. Elle se stoppa net face à une vallée encastrée dans un ravin circulaire.

Je ne peux pas. Murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Mahäpe en chuchotant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiète.

Elle fixait le sol, terrifiée, semblant se remémorer quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Andrew et Lilith se jetèrent un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord, s'approchèrent du précipice. Ce qu'ils y virent les choqua, leur faisant comprendre que les Archanges n'avaient pas menti. Une véritable ville s'était développée entre les parois du gouffre. La ville était digne des états les plus riches. De belles maisons blanches trônaient de chaque côtés de routes pavées et des torches agrémentaient le chemin mais le bâtiment le plus imposant était sans doute ce qui ressemblait au palais. Il avait été construit sur plusieurs étages et possédaient multitudes de balcons, donnant vue sur la ville d'Hadith. Le palais était d'un blanc immaculé, tranchant avec la noirceur qui régnait dans cet endroit. Des drapeaux noirs flottaient, brodés d'un cercle d'or, entourant une flamme qui semblait réelle. Lilith s'y sentait mal, comme si tout son être désirait fuir la ville. Tous sentaient ce sentiment de terreur profonde qui les poussaient à faire demi-tour à toute vitesse. La beauté qui régnait n'était qu'une façade. Hadith était le berceau du mal. Pour autant, l'endroit semblait désert.

Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une ville déserte. Fit Andrew, la voix rauque.

Mais tu sens combien cet endroit est malsain… Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas être le cas ? répliqua Fàilte d'une voix si basse qu'Andrew et Lilith l'entendirent à peine. Nous devons partir…

Je n'ai vu aucun démon ! rétorqua Andrew. Je ne vois que des maisons et un palais ! Montrez-moi un démon et je vous croirais !

Il est encore tôt…murmura Mahäpe. Ils doivent tous être au palais…

Non ! On ne doit pas s'approcher de cet endroit !

Je peux les téléporter au plus près…risqua Ming Shu.

Ils te repéreraient aussitôt ! répliqua Mahäpe. Fàilte…tu l'as dis toi-même ce matin, ils ne croiront que ce que leur montreront leurs yeux. Et puis, si elle est réellement Eternity, elle doit voir qui est son ennemi… Ce serait un avantage pour nous.

Très bien. Soupira Fàilte. Ming Shu, ne t'éloigne pas d'Eternity.

La jeune fille grommela, agacée par ce surnom débile. Silencieusement, ils empruntèrent le chemin qui menait directement au centre de la ville maudite. Les rues étaient désertes et Mahäpe expliqua que les démons devaient être entrain de célébrer le sabbat.

Le sabbat ? répéta Andrew. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Les anciens disent que c'est une Orgie…Mais je n'y ai jamais assisté donc je ne sais pas vraiment…

Une Orgie ? fit le jeune homme, comme dégouté.

Du bruit commença à leur parvenir, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du palais. Et enfin, sur l'une des terrasses du palais, ils purent apercevoir ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Lorsque Lilith avait entendu le mot « démon », elle s'était attendu à voir des montres rouges à tête de taureau et à pattes de bouc. Au lieu de ça, se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, des hommes et des femmes tout à fait normaux, si ce n'est leurs yeux. Ils avaient quelque chose de malsain en eux, quelque chose qui les feraient craindre du plus courageux des héros.

Ils sont là…souffla Fàilte. Je les sens…

Qui donc ?

Satan et son fils… répondit Mahäpe. Regarde…

Mahäpe désigna un homme aux cheveux fauves, tenant un verre d'alcool dans sa main et vêtu d'une tenue scandaleusement luxueuse. Sa chemise rouge sang semblait avoir été peinte du sang de ses victimes et tranchait avec le noir de son pantalon, des inscriptions semblaient également avoir été brodées à l'or fin. L'homme devait avoir un peu moins de cinquante ans et s'entretenait avec une femme qui était sans doute la plus « démone » de tous de par son apparence. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en une natte reposant sur son crâne et ses deux yeux blancs regardaient l'horizon comme si quelque chose d'étrange y était gravé. Sa peau était d'un bleu vert luisant et deux cornes ornaient son front. Sa robe violette dénudant ses épaules n'était pas sans rappeler les toges romaines.

Voici Satan…murmura Mahäpe. On l'appelle aussi Azraël… Et le démon qui est à ses côtés est l'Oracle des Enfers…On l'appelle Hécate… Elle est dangereuse car elle prévoit tous nos plans… La légende raconte que seuls les actes d'Eternity lui demeuraient inconnus.

Que disent-ils ? s'enquit Andrew, ahuri devant l'apparence de l'Oracle.

Ils parlent gaélique. Dit Fàilte. Le Maître du Feu approche, nous devons partir !

Aucun d'eux ne fit de mouvement, trop intrigués par ce Maître du feu.

Priomh-Phrionnsa Samaël (= Prince Royal Samaël )…fit l'Oracle en s'inclinant soudainement. Un jeune homme apparut alors, se rapprochant de Satan et de l'Oracle. Il était beau à en couper le souffle et fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Ses cheveux d'un blond clair, tranchaient avec ceux de son père. Ses yeux turquoise parcouraient l'assistance, comme s'il recherchait quelqu'un. Il était aussi grand que son père et vêtu de la même manière. Il affichait sur son visage, une expression d'extrême arrogance, du à son pouvoir. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur la rambarde du balcon et dit d'une voix grave :

Teum a annasach aileadh…

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'entendre cela… rétorqua alors Satan en fixant son fils d'un air sévère.

J'ai une étrange impression… reprit Samaël.

De quoi s'agit-il ?

Si je le savais… C'est comme si je sentais une présence que je n'avais pas sentie depuis longtemps…très longtemps…

Satan se figea et grommela :

Tu as raison, fils…Je sens également une présence…

Qui est-ce ?

Hécate…Que vois-tu ?

On doit partir ! chuchota Fàilte.

Je vois une menace indéterminée…murmura l'Oracle. Une puissance adverse…

Une puissance adverse ? répéta le maître des démons, sceptique. Ici ?

Un homme noir se posta soudainement aux côtés du Maître du feu. Il était grand et faisait l'effet d'être un de ces caïd de la mafia. Il regarda tout autour, semblant protéger le prince d'une éventuelle attaque.

Cesse donc cela ! siffla sèchement Samaël. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive en mon propre domaine ?

Samaël, mieux vaut être prudent, rentrons, il ne faut pas courir de…

ALERTE, INTRUS ! hurla soudain une voix derrière les Anges. L'oracle, Satan, son fils et celui qui semblait être son protecteur baissèrent les yeux et virent les intrus.

Nom d'un chien ! jura Mahäpe. On détale !

Ils se mirent à courir, poursuivis par les démons. Mais en leur fort intérieur, ils savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chances d'en réchapper.

Ming Shu ! Fais-nous partir ! ordonna l'Indien.

Je ne peux pas ! Il y a un catalyseur ! Un démon bloque mes pouvoirs !

Ils furent soudain frôlés par une flamme, avant d'être encerclés et de devoir se stopper. Lilith et Andrew firent volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le Maître du Feu, il arriva à quelques centimètres d'eux et les examina du regard, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il voulut s'approcher mais Mahäpe étendit les bras et créa un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux. Satan apparut à son tour, suivit de l'Oracle.

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! grommela Mahäpe, la sueur perlant déjà à son front. Dépêches-toi, Ming Shu.

Le Maître du feu tendit sa main et une gerbe de feu s'écrasa contre le bouclier invisible de Mahäpe. Le jeune Indien ferma les yeux, comme blessé par le feu. Il se mordit les lèvres et son adversaire tourna autour d'eux, semblant prendre un grand intérêt à cette magie qui lui résistait.

Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Satan. Fàilte leva les yeux qu'elle avait gardé jusque là cloués vers le sol et le maître des démons ajouta, étonné : Soizic…

Tu la connais ? s'étonna Samaël en cessant son examen des intrus pour regarder son père.

Ming Shu ! pressa Fàilte en jetant un regard venimeux à son ennemi.

J'essaye ! fit la jeune fille en serrant les poings et en fermant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer davantage.

Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit Satan.

Fàilte se contenta de le fusiller du regard, cherchant un échappatoire. Andrew et Lilith, eux, commençaient à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Que même s'ils quittaient la faction des Anges, les démons s'en prendraient à eux. Le jeune homme repensa au don qu'on lui attribuait et se concentra, cherchant un moyen de le mettre en application. Lilith, quant à elle, gardait les yeux rivés sur les mains du Maître du Feu. Celui-ci le remarqua et approcha son visage parfait à quelques centimètres de celui de Lilith. Il chercha les yeux de la jeune fille et demanda :

Qui es-tu ?

Lilith le scruta tandis qu'il s'éloignait quelques peu mais ne répondit pas. Cela sembla agacer le jeune homme qui joignit ses deux mains pour créer une flamme qui s'écrasa contre le bouclier de Mahäpe. Le jeune Indien tomba à genoux mais maintint le bouclier. Il sut néanmoins qu'il ne tiendrait pas à la prochaine attaque. Lilith sentit alors ses poignets la brûler. Elle crut d'abord que c'était le Maître du Feu qui était parvenu à percer le bouclier de Mahäpe. Puis, elle remarqua que Samaël semblait chercher un moyen de contourner le problème du bouclier. Elle frotta ses poignets l'un contre l'autre, les sentant la démanger et crut voir un faisceau de lumière se former. Elle sépara ses poignets, comprenant que son pouvoir commençait à se développer.

Que fais-tu ici ? répéta Satan, semblant s'énerver. Comme Fàilte ne répondait pas, il ajouta, coléreux : Samaël !

Le démon leva sa main près de son visage et celle-ci prit soudain feu. Il étendit soudain son bras lorsque Lilith joignit ses poignets et les leva pour faire face à l'attaque de Samaël. Une lumière les aveuglât tous et contra les flammes du prince des Démons. Samaël et les quelques démons qui se trouvaient autour de lui furent projetés en arrière sous la violence du coup et Fàilte cria :

Ming Shu ! Maintenant !

La jeune fille attrapa les bras d'Andrew et Lilith tandis que Fàilte et Mahäpe s'accrochaient à elle. Ming Shu se concentra et ordonna à chacune des cellules de leurs corps de disparaître de cet endroit pour retourner dans un endroit plus sécurisant. Lilith ferma les yeux en sentant son corps, comme s'enfoncer dans de l'eau glaciale. Elle les rouvrit lorsque l'eau glaciale laissa place à une eau chaude, presque bouillante. Elle tomba à terre, épuisée avant de reconnaître le réfectoire de la ville des Anges, Eden. On se précipita vers eux, leur demandant ce qu'ils s'était passé. Des Anges les conduisirent à l'infirmerie, écoutant avec ravissement le récit de Ming Shu. A leurs yeux, Lilith était une véritable bénédiction. La jeune fille quant à elle, ne pensait pas à ceux qui l'entouraient de congratulations, de remerciements et de prières. Elle ne pensait pas non plus au don qu'elle avait révélé. Non, elle était complètement obnubilée par les yeux bleus électriques qui l'avaient fixée et qui appartenait au Maître du Feu. Ils étaient comme envoutant, hypnotisant, faisant penser à la personne ensorcelée que rien n'était plus important, ni plus plaisant en ce bas-monde que d'être regardée par de tels yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Hadith, Demeure Princière 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelle n'avait pas été la frustration du Maître du Feu lorsqu'il avait compris que quelqu'un était assez fort pour s'opposer à lui et qu'il l'avait laissée s'échapper. Samaël abattit son poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège, faisant peur à l'infirmière qui soignait son bras écorché.

Calmes-toi, Samaël… tempéra son père.

Comment… Qui est-elle ? Que diable venait-elle faire ici ? Et qui est cette femme que tu semblais connaître ?

Je suppose qu'ils venaient pour te voir, toi…soupira le Maître des Démons.

Pourquoi diable ?

Peut-être avaient-ils un plan ?

Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qui est cette femme ?

Une connaissance…marmonna Satan, évasivement. Hécate, que vois-tu ?

Qui est-elle ? ajouta Samaël.

Elle est une menace…Le guide des nos ennemis…Elle est Maîtresse de Lumière…

Merci, j'avais vu ! nargua le prince en portant sa main à son front.

Eternity…souffla Satan.

Quel nom pitoyable ! dit le jeune homme. Dois-je la craindre ?

Oui, monseigneur…

Elle n'avait pas l'air de maîtriser ses pouvoirs…Je dois en apprendre plus sur elle pour me préparer à l'affronter.

Fais attention, mon prince, je sens un grand danger autour de cette femme…

Hum…acquiesça le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le visage de la Maîtresse de Lumière dont il ignorait jusqu'au véritable nom. Il lui semblait qu'elle possédait une peau douce comme la plus pure des soies et des lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient simplement magnifique, plus beaux que les plus grosses émeraudes que possédait Samaël. Des yeux qu'on rêvait de posséder. Un feu s'alluma dans le creux de son ventre. Il se leva d'un bond en songeant à la prochaine démone qui partagerait son lit. Il en choisirait une aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui lui rappelleraient cette Eternity. De plus, il était décidé à en savoir plus sur elle. Et si elle s'avérait être une menace, il l'écraserait comme un vulgaire insecte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Eden, Salle des Archanges 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ainsi, tu as vu de quoi tu étais capable, jeune Eternity. Fit l'Archange Michaël d'une voix douce. Tu es un grand espoir pour nous tous.

Je…commença la jeune fille. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé…

Les pouvoirs d'Eternity commencent à se développer…La peur les a fait ressortir davantage. Tu devras apprendre à les maîtriser…Acceptes-tu de nous aider ? demanda doucement Gabrielle.

Mais je ne sais rien de vous !

Que veux-tu savoir ?

Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous humains ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Etes-vous…Immortel ? Et les démons ? Et…Satan ?

Cela fait beaucoup de question. Sourit Raphaëlle. Tout d'abord, tout comme Samaël est né Démon, nous sommes nés Anges…cela est très rare et arrive très rarement…La moitié de nos origines est humaine, l'autre est Ange. Nous ne sommes pas Immortels…mais nous vivons longtemps…très longtemps…nos fils et nos filles prendront le relais d'ici quelques millénaires…Quant à Satan, c'est un humain qui a pour père un démon et pour mère une humaine. As-tu d'autres questions ?

Les Anges sont-ils…morts ? Et les Démons ?

Ils ne sont pas morts mais tous ont frôlés de peu la mort.

Je vois…

Nous aideras-tu ?

Si je le peux, oui. Fit la jeune fille en déglutissant. Mais, pourrais-je reprendre une vie normale après tout cela ?

Naturellement ! fit Michaël en souriant. Fàilte sera ton mentor…

Attendez…Avant que tout cela ne commence, j'ai une faveur à vous demander…

Laquelle ?

Je voudrais aller à l'enterrement de mon frère…

Ils se concertèrent du regard et acquiescèrent.

Bien, mais tu devras rester en retrait. Tu ne pourras approcher ta famille pendant la guerre, pour leur propre sécurité…

D'accord. Accepta-t-elle. Elle aurait acquiescé à tout pour pouvoir se rendre à l'enterrement.

Parfait…Fàilte réglera tout ça.

Les Archanges disparurent dans leur habituel épanchement de lumière et Lilith sortit de la salle en soupirant. Désormais, elle était pieds et poings liés et s'inquiétait de l'étrange hypnotisme dont elle semblait souffrir depuis sa rencontre avec le prince des Démons. Fàilte l'accueillit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre qui serait désormais la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4… J'ai mis du temps à le poster parce que je l'aimais pas trop mais j'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer mieux que ça donc ne m'en veuillez pas s'il est moins bien que les précédents.

Lirinepa : Merci, ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît.

Elodie : Bah, je crois que le passage que tu attends est dans ce chapitre…donc…

LiinOuu' : Merci, ça fait plaisir. Pour les prénoms, ils sont pour la plupart emprunté à des légendes. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis une maniaque donc c'est possible que tu en trouves mais ce sera assez limité ( on change pas une littéraire ! XD). Et py l'enterrement, bah, je trouve que c'est pas assez triste, enfin, tu verras bien.

Solenn-la : Je ne sais absolument pas parler le gaélique. Disons que je me suis débrouillée pour trouver un dictionnaire mais bon, l'ordre des mots dans les phrases sont complètement aléatoire donc ca se trouve, ça veut strictement rien dire ! XD. Et, non, Fàilte n'est pas une ancienne démone…il faudra attendre un peu avant de découvrir son histoire…

Voilà, donc, bonne lecture à tous… Au fait, je reprécise : Je ne sais pas du tout parler le gaélique…je ne connais vaguement que quelques mots donc il est possible que ça ne veuille rien dire…

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Enterrement_

Quand Lilith avait parlé de l'enterrement à Fàilte, cette dernière avait tenté de la dissuader de sortir mais la jeune fille avait tenu bon. Elle aimait son frère plus que tout et refusait de faire comme si sa mort n'avait aucune importance. Il allait être enseveli dans un cimetière de Chartres et Lilith avait du promettre de ne pas s'approcher des siens. Elle avait juré, or, maintenant qu'elle était à quelques pas d'eux, elle mourrait d'enlacer sa mère au visage déchiré. Sa sœur était tout de noir vêtu et tenait un bouquet d'orchidées – les fleurs préférées de Matthews - dans ses mains. Elle était entourée de sa mère, de son père et de tous leurs cousins qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des années. Le prêtre prononça un long et monotone discours avant que la famille ne s'éloigne pour se réunir afin de rendre hommage à Matthews. Lilith s'approcha de la tombe à peine enterrée et se laissa tomber à genoux, à quelques centimètres de la stèle du jeune homme. Elle ne raconta pas ce qui lui était arrivé, se contentant de rester silencieuse en sachant que son frère la comprendrait, comme il l'avait toujours comprise. Elle se mit à pleurer en se souvenant des joyeux moments passés ensemble. La fois où il lui avait appris à faire du vélo, la fois où il avait soigné son genoux écorché, et toutes ses inombrables fois où ils étaient réunis, moments qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle resta des heures, agenouillée à quelques mètres de son frère. Puis, elle se releva, prête à appeler Ming Shu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle manqua de pousser un cri de terreur. Face à elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre une tombe, le prince des Démons l'épiait. Elle recula, effrayée. Il eut un sourire satisfait, comme ravi de la peur qu'éprouvait Lilith. Samaël s'approcha et Lilith recula, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le Maître du Feu s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté, sans se départir de son sourire, examinant Lilith, se demandant sans doute s'il y avait une quelconque menace à craindre. Puis il croisa son regard et perdit tout sourire. Il grommela dans sa barbe et donna un violent coup de pied dans la tombe de Matthews. S'en fut trop pour Lilith qui fronça les sourcils avant de lui lancer d'une vois sèche :

Pour qui te prends-tu pour manquer de respect à mon frère ?! Je t'interdis de poser la main sur lui !

Samaël parut surpris de la franchise et de l'audace de la Maîtresse de Lumière.

En l'occurrence, ma chère, c'était le pied ! nargua-t-il.

Lilith le fusilla du regard, plus du tout effrayée par le jeune homme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Samaël tourna autour d'elle, sans s'approcher à plus d'un mètre. Il semblait il y avoir un accord tacite entre eux, comme si aucun des deux ne souhaitaient franchir le pas qui les séparait.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna la jeune fille.

Hum…commença-t-il en continuant à lui tourner autour. Je m'interrogeais…Comment une fille aussi insignifiante que toi peut-elle être si enivrante…

Pardon ?! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Serais-tu sorcière ?

Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

Je ne crois pas… dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais avant toute chose.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? jeta Lilith. Je croyais que les Démons ne se souciaient pas de l'identité de leur victime !

Tu te définis comme une victime ?! croassa-t-il. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué !

Je ne faisais que me défendre ! rétorqua Lilith.

Et moi je défendais mon domaine !

Nous n'avions aucun comportement violent !

N'avais-je pas de raison de me méfier d'Anges qui viennent en douce nous espionner ?

Alors j'avais tout à fait le droit de me défendre !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et restèrent un moment silencieux, se défiant mutuellement. Samaël pencha de nouveau la tête et détailla la jeune fille plus en détail. Elle était réellement appétissante et ses courbes généreuses ne demandaient qu'à être découvertes. Il eut un sourire aguicheur et la jeune fille se renfrogna plus encore en se couvrant la poitrine de ses mains. Elle avait surpris le regard de son ennemi et se sentait menacée. Elle recula et Samaël réduisit l'écart qui les séparait.

MING SHU ! hurla la jeune fille tandis qu'il fondait sur elle. Il posa férocement ses mains autour de son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres pour couper court à ses hurlements. Elle se débattit ardemment, tentant de le frapper, mais il enferma ses poignets dans ses mains et la maintint contre lui. Elle secoua la tête, prête à tout pour échapper à ce baiser forcé. Puis elle mordit férocement les lèvres du Démon jusqu'à avoir un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il se dégagea et la repoussa violemment. Il la fusilla du regard et essuya sa bouche du dos de sa main.

Eternity ! cria la voix de Ming Shu.

Ce n'est pas fini promit Samaël. On se reverra bientôt.

Il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme et Lilith s'appuya contre la tombe de son frère pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était à bout de souffle et son cœur menaçait de la lâcher. Ming Shu fut à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard, paniquée.

Tu es blessée ?

Non…souffla la jeune fille en fermant les yeux pour tâcher de calmer la course folle qu'avait commencé son cœur.

Tu es sûre ? Que voulait-il ?

Je n'en sais rien…murmura la jeune fille. Ce qui était vrai puisqu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête du prince des Démons.

On doit tout de suite en référer à Fàilte ! décida Ming Shu. Ils veulent sûrement s'emparer de tes pouvoirs ! Ils doivent avoir peur de toi ! C'est une bonne chose !

Peut-être…marmonna la jeune fille, sceptique.

On peut y aller ?

Lilith acquiesça et Ming Shu attrapa son bras avant de se concentrer pour se téléporter jusqu'à Eden. Là-bas, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la ville lorsqu'on apprit que Lilith avait croisé le Maître du Feu une seconde fois. Elle avait beau vouloir leur dire qu'il ne l'avait pas attaquée…enfin, pas vraiment si on exceptait le baiser forcé, rien ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne s'était pas remise de l'enterrement. Où alors, elle était encore hébétée par l'attitude de son ennemi. Elle décida qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la mort de son frère. Fàilte accourut presque aussitôt et secoua Lilith pour tenter de lui en faire dire plus. Malheureusement la jeune fille était comme prisonnière d'une sphère où les autres êtres humains n'avaient pas leur place. On laissa la jeune fille seule dans un coin lorsqu'on comprit qu'elle était sous le choc. Puis, elle repensa à Samaël. Son « attaque » avait certainement une raison. Il avait sûrement voulu déstabiliser la jeune fille. Qu'importe ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire par un dégénéré tel que lui ! Lilith serra les poings. Samaël l'horripilait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant, détestable et immature. Elle grommela quelques chose d'inintelligible et Andrew s'approcha d'elle.

Ca va ? s'enquit-il. Il paraît que « monsieur-je-lance-des-flammes » t'a attaquée…

Lilith haussa les épaules, ne cessant de fixer le sol.

Je crois que j'ai senti que tu étais en danger…murmura le jeune homme. Pour le coup, Lilith tourna la tête pour le regarder, surprise.

Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à tout ça…

Bah…maintenant que j'ai ressenti cette panique, que j'ai vu l'autre se mettre à cramer tout le monde, j'ai des doutes ! nargua Andrew. Et puis tout ce qu'ils m'ont raconté sur Loar, j'ai l'impression que je le savais déjà mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe quand je pense à ce Samaël… Comme si je bloquais les souvenirs de Loar…Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si ce sont les souvenirs de Loar mais…Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, l'autre ?

J'en ai aucune idée ! marmonna la jeune fille, énervée. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

Calme-toi ! protesta le jeune homme. Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tuée ? Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer !

Je ne sais pas…Il s'est juste foutu de moi…

Tu crois qu'il est du genre à jouer avec ses victimes ?

C'est un Démon, non ? Il est capable de tout.

C'est juste…

Je vais me coucher…murmura la jeune fille. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Un regard saphir s'imposa à elle, les yeux à peine fermés. Ces yeux étaient sublimes, tels deux joyaux d'une couronne qu'on devait à tout prix cacher du regard des autres. Lilith secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux, bien décidée à oublier les yeux de cet imbécile de Démon. Lorsqu'elle referma de nouveau ses yeux, Lilith fut de nouveau assaillie par les yeux de Samaël. Elle grogna en rouvrant les yeux pour abattre son poing sur son lit, rageuse. Pourquoi devait-il s'immiscer insidieusement dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi ces yeux bleus s'imposaient-ils à elle d'une telle force ? Elle devait faire cesser cela ! A tout prix ! Elle se releva et se mit à chercher Fàilte pour lui demander un somnifère. Elle parut surprise mais lui donna un léger cachet que Lilith s'empressa d'avaler. Elle devait absolument dormir et oublier ce dingue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Hadith, Palais Princier, Chambre de Samaël 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La chambre d'un prince se devait d'être immense et luxueuse et c'est exactement de cette façon que l'on pouvait décrire la chambre de Samaël. Les murs étaient d'un noir brillant, rapellant le satin et ses nombreux meubles d'inspiration asiatique avaient été fabriqués dans un bois rouge d'une valeur inestimable. Le lit à baldaquin était noir, agrémentés de dorures plus belles les unes que les autres. Les draps rouges étaient faits de soie et le jeune prince était allongé, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de la Maîtresse de Lumière. Ses yeux verts le hantaient et il ne parvenait pas à cesser de se les imaginer. Il grogna et appela d'une voix ennuyée :

Sääl-Mät !

Un homme à la peau noire, vêtue d'un ensemble plus noir encore que sa peau entra. Protecteur attitré du prince, il connaissait le moindre de ses désirs et savait ce qu'il allait demander.

Oui, monseigneur ?

Trouve-moi une fille…Aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts… rêva le jeune homme.

Sääl-Mät haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de demanda mais depuis quelques temps, il ne voulait que des femmes noires aux yeux d'émeraudes… Le Démon sortit de la chambre princière et se mit en quête de l'objet du désir de Samaël. Il trouva une fille plutôt aguichante, répondant à ses critères.

Suis-moi, le prince t'attend !

La fille gloussa et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Samaël.

Voici, monseigneur… Est-elle à votre guise ?

Ca peut aller…déclara Samaël en se levant pour tourner autour de la Démone qui gloussa. Il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa férocement, voulant retrouver la sensation éprouvée un peu plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit pour voir deux yeux d'un vert terne le fixer. Il repoussa violemment la fille et grommela :

Pas assez verts ! Trouves-en une autre !

Mais, sir…

Fais ce que je dis ! ordonna Samaël, hors de lui. Et toi, dégage !

La Démone couina et sortit de la chambre en courant. Sääl-Mät sortit à son tour, se demandant comment il allait satisfaire son maître. Samaël, quant à lui, était dans une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Aucune femme ne semblait assez bien pour lui faire passer le désir brûlant qui le parcourait et qui démangeait ses veines en feu. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle haletant et s'imagina face à la Maîtresse de Lumière. Il rêva qu'il la plaquait contre le mur de sa chambre, ses lèvres descendant le long de sa gorge plantureuse. Il poussa un cri rageur et enfonça son poing dans le mur où un creux se forma. Les yeux du jeune homme prirent la couleur du feu et il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur son confortable lit et tenta de se calmer. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait, il l'aurait et ses yeux cesseraient de le hanter. Elle serait sienne et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la séduire, mais comment, comment parviendrait-il à séduire sa pire ennemie ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Eden, Chambre de Lilith 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lilith n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était maintenant agacée par l'obsession que provoquait chez elle, les yeux du Maître du feu. Elle était décidée à retourner au cimetière, le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle réussirait à se calmer, auprès de son frère. Elle avait convaincu Ming Shu de l'y emmener, sans avertir Fàilte et lui avait juré qu'elle la rappellerait au plus tôt. La jeune fille s'agenouilla auprès de la stèle de marbre.

Il m'énerve ! s'époumona-t-elle aussitôt. C'est un imbécile arrogant !

Merci du compliment ! railla une voix derrière elle.

Lilith fit volte-face et leva les yeux pour apercevoir son pire ennemi, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il semblait apprécier de dominer la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur. Lilith s'ordonna de ne pas rougir mais sentit ses joues la brûler. Elle se releva et le fusilla du regard, sans que celui-ci ne se démonte.

Mais qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, à la fin ?! s'exclama Lilith, hors d'elle.

Tu dois bien t'en douter…Tu m'as jeté un sort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pardon ? Je ne suis pas un Démon, moi !

Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Puis, il sourit. Aurais-je le même effet sur toi que toi, tu as sur moi ? Intéressant…

Si tu veux parler du fait que je te sors par les yeux, alors oui, tu as le même effet sur moi ! jeta-t-elle, pleine de hargne.

Je crois qu'en fait, je t'attire…fit-il dans un sourire dangereux, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Elle recula, avant de comprendre subitement ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle éclata de rire et il perdit tout sourire.

Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Mlle…Eternity ?

D'abord, c'est Lilith ! rectifia la jeune fille. Et ce qui me fait tant rire, c'est que tu penses que tu m'attires…je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si débile !

Il la fusilla du regard à son tour et elle se remit à rire.

Tu m'énerves ! jeta-t-il.

C'est réciproque !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Lilith leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Quoi, encore ?

On dirait un gosse ! Tu es vraiment immature pour quelqu'un de ton âge !

Tu insinues que je suis vieux, maintenant ! grommela le jeune homme, ayant complètement oublié le stratagème qu'il avait mis en place.

Pfff ! fit Lilith. Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?

Non.

Pardon ?

J'ai dit « non », c'est moi le « vieux » et c'est toi qui est sourde ! ironisa-t-il.

Gamin !

Et c'est moi le gamin…soupira-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! jeta Lilith, agacée.

Je veux que tu lèves le sort que tu m'as lancé !

Je n'ai lancé aucun sort ! Et arrêtes de te prendre pour le nombril du monde !

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi horripilante ? se plaignit-il.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi emmerdant ? reprit Lilith en imitant sa voix.

Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura, près de son oreille :

Ne te fais pas d'illusions…Je t'aurais, Lilith…

Samaël lui lança un sourire, satisfait par son silence et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Lilith se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire et elle s'écria :

Tu rêves !

Mais il était déjà parti et elle eut un cri de rage. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire par cet imbécile de démon prétentieux et arrogant…même s'il avait des yeux divinement attirants. Lilith appela Ming Shu, en prenant grand soin de ne pas montrer son irritation. Elle voulait revenir le plus souvent possible sur la tombe de son frère et ce n'était pas Samaël qui l'en empêcherait. Lorsqu'elle revint à Eden, elle eut droit à une montagne de reproches de la part de Fàilte.

J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère ! s'excusa Lilith. Je n'ai jamais cessé de lui parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter maintenant !

Fàilte soupira et grommela quelque chose que Lilith ne comprit pas. La jeune fille était toujours hors d'elle à cause de Samaël et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la harcelait ainsi. Elle réintégra sa chambre en essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus plaisant. Fàilte vint la chercher plusieurs heures après, bien décidée à l'entraîner. Malgré des heures de concentrations, Lilith ne parvint pas à recréer ne serait-ce qu'une once de lumière.

On va essayer quelque chose d'autre…décida-t-elle en fouillant dans une armoire censée contenir des armes. Elle en ressortit une espèce de mannequin, prêt à rendre l'âme et ajouta : Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est le Maître du Feu !

Lilith regarda le mannequin, sceptique mais réussit à se convaincre d'essayer. Elle imagina alors le sourire narquois et arrogant de Samaël. Une fureur sourde explosa en elle et Lilith joignit ses poignets et visa le mannequin. Un faisceau de lumière irradia la pièce et délogea le mannequin pour l'écraser contre le mur.

Impressionnant ! s'exclama Fàilte. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu t'énerves de cette façon ?

Rien de spécial. Mentit la jeune fille. Il m'énerve, c'est tout !

Tu pourrais recommencer en essayant de contenir l'énergie dans tes mains ? Je veux juste que tu formes une sphère d'énergie mais il faut que tu parviennes à la maîtriser.

Je vais essayer…

Lilith ferma les yeux et joignit ses poignets de façon à ce que ses doigts s'effleurent légèrement. Elle se concentra et s'imagina une grande et lumineuse sphère de lumière, mais, très vite l'image de Samaël s'imposa à elle et elle ne put retenir sa colère. L'énergie concentrée dans ses mains se dispersa et s'écrasa contre le mur, manquant de toucher Fàilte.

Désolée…s'excusa Lilith.

Ce n'est rien…Tu dois faire le vide en toi, pour seulement penser à l'objet de ta volonté…

La jeune fille soupira et reprit l'exercice. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle s'entraîna, réussissant parfois à créer une sphère de lumière, sans parvenir à la garder statique pendant plus de quelques microsecondes. Fàilte s'occupa ensuite de l'entraînement d'Andrew. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir en tailleur et de fermer pendant que Lilith et Mahäpe devaient se cacher dans la base. Le but de l'exercice était pour Andrew de parvenir à repérer les signes vitaux de Lilith dans une base remplie de monde. Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune homme parvint à distinctement cerner ce qui entourait Lilith, lui permettant de la repérer, de la situer avec exactitude. C'était comme si il voyait à travers ses yeux, comme si c'était lui qui était à l'intérieur de ce corps. Lilith se sentait quelque peu frustrée de la réussite des entrainements d'Andrew et de l'échec des siens. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. La jeune fille était épuisée par ses séances et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ses rêves furent peuplés de monstres et une voix ne cessait de répéter : « Annsachd ». La jeune fille se réveilla en sueur, ce mot ne cessant de revenir en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne savait ni quelle langue c'était, ni ce que cela signifiait. Lilith se leva tôt le matin et sortit prendre l'air. Elle ne cessait pas de faire des cauchemars et se demandait pourquoi. Elle ne se souvenait pas de quoi ils traitaient, se rapellant seulement qu'elle avait horriblement mal dans ses souvenirs, comme si on l'avait torturée.

Ca va ? s'enquit la voix d'Andrew dans son dos. Elle sursauta et se retourna :

Et toi ?

Bah, j'arrive pas à dormir…J'arrête pas de me dire que je dois être un monstre pour faire ce que je sais faire !

Et moi, alors ? se moqua Lilith. Je fais de la lumière avec mes mains, c'est encore pire…

C'est vrai ! sourit le jeune homme en s'accoudant à la balustrade du balcon sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Non, je fais des cauchemars…

Sur quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas très net…Je sais seulement que je souffres et on me répète toujours le même mot…

Lequel ?

Annsachd ou quelque chose dans le genre !

C'est quoi cette langue ? s'exclama-t-il.

Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire…

Peut-être est-ce un souvenir d'Eternity…

Peut-être ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Ca dépend…je risque de me faire engueuler par Fàilte ?

Euh, pas si tu réussis à la convaincre ! Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin d'aller au cimetière, pour faire mon deuil…

Mais tu risques de te faire agresser par le pyromane ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tu peux sentir mes signes de vie et je suis certaine que tu pourrais parvenir à savoir si je suis en danger ! En plus ça te fera un bon entraînement en situation réelle.

Mais…

S'il te plaît ! supplia Lilith en joignant les mains.

Pffff…Très bien, mais si Fàilte me tue, je viendrais te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! fit le jeune homme en prenant une voix qu'il voulait terrifiante. Lilith se mit à rire et s'empressa de prendre un petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Andrew et de Ming Shu. Lilith demanda à Ming Shu de l'emmener au cimetière.

Eternity ! s'exclama Ming Shu. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Si tu ne veux pas m'y emmener, j'irais par mes propres moyens ! décréta la jeune fille.

Mais, si il est encore là ?!

Je ferais comme avec le mannequin de Fàilte. Grommela la jeune fille. Je lui enverrais une décharge d'énergie et il valsera !

C'est bien trop risqué !

Ming Shu, as-tu des frères ou des sœurs ?

Oui, j'ai une petite sœur mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

J'adorais mon frère et je n'arrives pas à faire comme si je me fichais de sa mort !

Personne ne te demande de faire ça !

En m'empêchant d'y aller, vous me forcez à l'ignorer !

Très bien ! marmonna Ming Shu. Mais s'il arrive, tu m'appelles, et on rapplique tous !

Andrew le saura si j'ai des problèmes ! dit la jeune fille.

Mais…tu comptes y aller tous les jours ?

Non, j'ai conscience d'avoir un rôle à jouer ici…

Contente de te l'entendre dire…En plus, j'ai entendu dire que nous avions une mission cette après-midi…

Une mission ? Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ? s'enquit Andrew.

Peut-être un repérage aux alentours d'Hadith…

Je croyais que c'était un endroit hyper dangereux qu'on ne devait approcher sous aucun prétexte ?! lança le jeune homme.

Sauf que désormais, Eternity est là…la guerre est proche, nous devons connaître Hadith comme notre poche !

Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Je ne maîtrise pas totalement mes pouvoirs ! s'inquiéta Lilith.

Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une mission de reconnaissance.

Leur déjeuner finit, Ming Shu téléporta Lilith jusqu'au cimetière et la laissa, lui faisant maintes recommandations et lui fit promettre de l'appeler au moindre signe suspect. Lilith acquiesça à la moindre parole de la jeune fille, attendant impatiemment son départ. Lorsqu'enfin Ming Shu la quitta, Lilith soupira et regarda autour d'elle, attendant un signe de la présence du Maître du Feu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Samaël. Il est un peu ( très) arrogant mais c'est un enfant roi alors je ne pouvais pas faire de lui un gentil petit garçon tout mignon et poli… XD… Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Le chapitre 5 arrivera quand je l'aurais fini, mais je ne sais pas du tout quand… Tout dépend de mon inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 !!! Finalement j'ai eu plus d'imagination que prévu et j'ai écris jusqu'au milieu du chapitre 7 mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à revoir. Sinon, j'ai prévu qu'il y ait 10 chapitres plus un épilogue mais je ne vous garanti pas que la fin soit super joyeuse. Bon, je me tais, je répondais aux reviews et je vous laisse lire ! XD

LiinOuu : Wouaoh, quel sens de la perspicacité ! Je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent, pour te dire la vérité, j'avais un peu peur de me planter avec cette fic mais bon…Bon, je te laisse lire sinon je vais m'étendre sur des lignes et des lignes.

Naomi : Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié.

Solenn-la : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vous saurez tout sur le passé de Fàilte mais pas maintenant, il faudra attendre un Tit peu. Et puis pour Samaël & Lilith, bah, je dirais que c'est d'abord une attirance physique et puis, bah…disons que ça fait un peu cliché mais l'amour va l'emporter sur l'attraction physique… : )

Après, j'espère simplement que ce chapitre est plausible…

**Chapitre 5 : **

_Quand le cœur s'en mêle_

La jeune fille était restée des heures et des heures au cimetière, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle attendait la venue de Samaël. Elle avait même espéré qu'il vienne. La jeune fille se fustigea, comment pouvait-elle espérer que cet imbécile ne vienne la harceler ? Nul doute qu'il l'avait ensorcelée. Elle grogna contre elle-même, se demandant pourquoi il avait un tel effet sur elle. Lilith se releva, se persuadant que c'était pour son frère qu'elle était venue, pas en espérant la venue de cet arrogant démon aux yeux ravageurs.

MING SHU ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune chinoise fut soudain à ses côtés et harcela Lilith de question.

Il est venu ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Tu es blessée ?

Calmes-toi, Ming Shu ! Il n'est pas venu ! rassura Lilith. Je pourrais revenir sans craintes. Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lilith se mordit les lèvres avant de se jurer de ne plus y penser. Elles retournèrent à Eden et furent immédiatement appelées pour un briefing.

Notre mission consistera à apprendre le plus d'informations possibles sur Hadith…commença Fàilte. Ainsi, lors de la grande bataille, nous saurons quels sont les point faibles de leur bastion.

Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire, exactement ? s'enquit Andrew. On doit rentrer dans la ville ?

Premièrement, nous examinerons les murailles, puis imaginerons le meilleur moyen de percer leurs défenses. Nous devrons être très prudents…Je ne suis pas très rassurée, je vous l'avoue, mais ce sont les archanges qui décident…Tenez-vous prêts…

Mahäpe resta avec Fàilte, mettant en place la stratégie d'approche. Lilith ne comprenait pas ce qu'attendaient les archanges. Si jamais le Maître du Feu apprenait sa présence, et qu'il décidait de l'attaquer, elle n'avait aucune chance. Il savait contrôler ses pouvoirs, contrairement à la jeune fille et de plus, le feu faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts que la lumière. Quelques heures plus tard, ils embarquèrent sur le vieux rafiot qui les avait conduits, peu avant près d'Hadith. Fàilte semblait toujours aussi nerveuse et Lilith était persuadée qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'aller à Hadith. Il y avait autre chose.

Fàilte, depuis combien de temps es-tu un ange ? demanda Andrew, posant la question à laquelle Lilith rêvait d'avoir une réponse.

Vingt-et-un ans. Répondit-elle en cessant de fixer le sol tanguant du bateau.

Comment Satan connaît-il ton vrai nom ?

Elle fusilla Andrew du regard et soupira :

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce prénom…mais cette personne est morte, je ne suis plus la même…

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu as l'air de connaître personnellement Satan…

Tu te trompes ! riposta-t-elle. Il a essayé de me recruter, j'ai refusé, cela s'arrête là !

Ok, calmes-toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser !

Le voyage dura pendant plusieurs heures, heures pendant lesquelles, Lilith tenta sans succès de créer de minuscules sphères de Lumière. Au cas où elle rencontrerait Samaël. Raaah ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à cet imbécile ? Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse le rapprocher de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit séduite par ce jeune et arrogant prince ? Elle se serait pourtant cru plus intelligente que ça ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils arrivèrent à Hadith. Le soleil peinait à transpercer les nuages, comme s'il avait eu peur de s'attirer le courroux des Démons. Les Anges s'infiltrèrent lentement dans la ville, approchant précautionneusement les principaux points forts de leurs ennemis. Ils devaient trouver leurs faiblesses. Rapidement, il leur parut évident que le palais était un point faible. En effet, il était bien protégé, mais si les défenses étaient percées, le palais était démuni de toute possibilité de se protéger d'attaque extérieure.

Je sais de source sûre. Chuchota Fàilte. Que les prisons occupent le sous-sol de l'aile Est.

Comment sais-tu cela ? s'exclama Mahäpe, abasourdi.

Je le sais, peu importe comment. Nous devons tâcher de ne pas nous faire repérer. Cette fois, nous n'aurons pas autant de chance…

Fàilte ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ils furent soudain repérés par une brigade de Démons. La sécurité avait été renforcée depuis la dernière escapade des Anges. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Ils furent assaillis par une pluie de flèche et avant qu'ils aient eu la possibilité de fuir ou de se défendre, une des flèches s'incrusta dans l'épaule de Ming Shu. Lilith joignit ses poignets, tandis que Fàilte leur criait de battre en retraite. Une lumière jaillit des mains de Lilith et s'abattit sur les Démons. Mais bientôt, une deuxième escouade vint à la rescousse de la première et alors que Lilith se penchait pour aider Ming Shu à se relever, un troisième bataillon encercla les deux jeunes filles, les mettant en joue. Lilith grogna. Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Les Archanges avaient une trop grande confiance en ses dons. Elle jura en aidant Ming Shu à marcher. On conduisit les jeunes filles jusqu'au palais, jusqu'au sous-sol humide, sale et infesté de prisonniers aux regards hagards et désespérés. On jeta les jeunes filles dans une geôle infestée de rats et Lilith déchira un morceau de son tee-shirt pour appuyer sur la blessure de Ming Shu. La jeune chinoise délirait quelque peu et ne semblait pas réellement consciente de la situation. Lilith ôta fébrilement la flèche, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle compressa la plaie et songea à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Les grilles d'acier contiendraient le peu de puissance que recélaient ses pouvoirs et il ne fallait espérer une quelconque aide d'Andrew, Mahäpe ou Fàilte. Les Démons auraient largement le temps de les tuer.

Je comptais te revoir, mais pas aussitôt ! se moqua une voix arrogante dans son dos. Lilith se figea et grogna avant de se retourner pour faire face au Démon. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir moulant, détaillant sans aucune vergogne ses muscles saillants. Quant à ses jambes, elles étaient couvertes d'un pantalon de toile noire. Une ceinture argentée entourait sa taille et un collier d'or pendait à son cou. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je savais bien que je te plaisais ! Aucune fille ne résiste à mon charme !

Pfff ! ironisa la jeune fille. Si je te poursuivais de mes assiduités, tu ne crois pas que je serais venue seule ?!

Il perdit son sourire mais garda un air fier sur son visage.

Tu n'es pas très futée de me dire ça !

Lilith l'ignora et se retourna vers Ming Shu.

Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il en se raclant la gorge.

En quoi ça te concerne ? Ce sont tes hommes qui lui ont fait ça.

Eh ! Tu oublies que pour la deuxième fois, c'est vous qui avez pénétré chez nous… Ne vous défendriez-vous pas si nous entrions à Eden ?

La jeune fille le regarda et soupira. Il n'avait pas tord.

Si tu crois que c'est moi qui décide !

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix désespérée de la maîtresse de Lumière.

Pourquoi n'as-tu aucun pouvoir de décision, toi, maîtresse de Lumière ? Tu es censée avoir le même statut que moi, non ?

Lilith ricana légèrement et dit :

Je ne crois pas qu'ils voient ça comme ça !

Samaël soupira et lança :

Je ne comprendrais jamais les Anges !

Il s'approcha de la grille, l'ouvrit et entra. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, n'étant pas vraiment maître de lui-même. Il s'accroupit et fit apparaître de quoi soigner l'ange.

Je ne comprendrais jamais les Démons ! fit la jeune fille en le regardant. Elle lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Pendant ces quelques instants, ils oublièrent leur animosité pour n'être que deux être vivants. Leurs yeux étaient comme hypnotisés, attirés les uns vers les autres, oubliant ce qui les entouraient. Leurs mains lâchèrent tissus et plantes médicinales pour se poser sur les joues de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, sans que les cris de leur cerveau ne parviennent à stopper le désir de leur cœurs. Leurs bouches s'unirent et leurs yeux se fermèrent tandis que les langues se mêlaient. Les pouces de Samaël caressaient doucement les pommettes de la jeune fille et Lilith joignit ses mains dans le cou du Démon. Ce fut à ce moment que Ming Shu ouvrit les yeux, elle mit plusieurs minutes à analyser la situation mais se méprit sur les gestes des deux jeunes gens, sa vision étant encore floue. Elle cria, surprise, attrapa le bras de Lilith et se téléporta aussitôt, laissant Samaël interloqué. Le jeune homme resta coi pendant quelques instants, effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts. Il lui avait été impossible de résister à l'appel des lèvres de la maîtresse de Lumière. Pourquoi était-il aussi troublé par elle ? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il l'avait laissée s'enfuir. Il jura et sortit rageusement de la cellule. Il s'était fait avoir mais elle le regretterait ! Oh, ça oui, elle regretterait de s'être moqué du prince des Démons !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Eden, Infirmerie 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! s'écriait Ming Shu, le bras bandé, des tas d'infirmières la pressant de question. Demandez plutôt à Eternity ! Elle s'est encore faite agressée par le prince des Démons !

Lilith ne répondit pas, ne fit pas même attention quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, obnubilée par le baiser échangé avec Samaël. Elle avait éprouvé un véritable plaisir, une vraie jubilation lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui expliquait tout cela. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées pendant que Ming Shu l'appelait pour la faire sortir de sa transe.

Lilith ! s'exclama la jeune asiatique.

L'interpellé leva la tête et murmura :

Désolée…Tu vas mieux ?

C'était presque rien ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ming Shu a dit que le pyromane t'a encore agressée ! dit Andrew.

Lilith comprit que Ming Shu avait mal interprété la situation. Elle décida de ne pas la contredire, ne souhaitant pas leur donner de fausses idées.

Elle nous a téléporté à temps ! dit-elle seulement. Lilith se leva et rejoignit le couloir, fixant sans vraiment les voir, les Anges qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Mahäpe suivit la jeune fille, connaissant les pensées de la Maîtresse de Lumière. Un combat se déroulait en elle, un combat entre le cœur et la raison et Mahäpe savait déjà qui gagnerait. Or, il était prêt à tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il décida d'empêcher tout rapprochement entre ces deux-là sans se douter de l'avancée de leur relation.

Le Maître du Feu est un sorcier. Dit-il. Il sait comment envoûter ses victimes pour les détruire après. Il ne faut pas t'imaginer qu'il a une âme…

Lilith se retourna et haussa un sourcil, surprise que Mahäpe lui adresse la parole.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Je suis un Ange depuis longtemps maintenant et j'ai accès à la totalité des souvenirs du premier Mahäpe…

Du premier Mahäpe ? répéta-t-elle.

Tu es la réincarnation d'Eternity, je suis la réincarnation de Mahäpe…La différence entre nous est que je connais la vie de Mahäpe, je sais pourquoi nous avons failli être détruits…Et je ne veux pas que ça recommence, alors éloignes-toi de lui !

Je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama Lilith, énervée. Qu'avait-il besoin de lui parler sur ce ton ? Comme si elle était responsable d'une guerre qui s'était jouée des millénaires auparavant !

N'oublies pas qu'il est un démon ! dit-il seulement en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille médita ses paroles. Etais-ce possible que la précédente guerre ait été perdue parce qu'Eternity avait sous-estimé la cruauté des Démons ? Un seul mot résonna dans sa tête, en réponse à son interrogation : « _Annsachd_ ». Elle grogna. Que voulait donc dire ce satané mot ? Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle n'en trouva aucune et jura, ce qui pour ceux qui l'avaient éventuellement entendue, consista en un grognement incompréhensible. Elle dû donner à Fàilte la plus précise description de ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à la couleur des vêtements de Samaël. Il s'écoula une semaine, durant laquelle la jeune fille se tritura les méninges pour essayer de faire la part des choses. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Samaël. A savoir si, lui aussi éprouvait une quelconque…attirance pour elle, si seulement elle était réellement attirée par lui, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre. Et si Mahäpe avait eu raison ? Et si Samaël avait jeté un sort à la jeune fille pour se moquer d'elle avant de l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte ? Elle avait également hésité à retourner au cimetière, ayant peur de se retrouver face à lui. Que dirait-elle si jamais il venait ? Et lui, que ferait-il ? La jeune fille grogna et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était agacée par le manque de courage dont elle faisait preuve. Si elle tenait tant que ça à savoir, autant y aller et découvrir, au lieu de tergiverser sur les milliers de scénarii qui pouvaient avoir lieu. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, rendues douloureuses par des heures de réflexions. Elle expira bruyamment pour se donner courage et se releva d'un bond. Elle avait envie d'aller voir Matthews, peut-être cela la soulagerait-elle si elle lui en parlait. Mais elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'y rendre seule. Si jamais Ming Shu restait, elle était capable de comprendre l'état d'esprit de Lilith et la jeune fille voulait à tout prix empêcher cela. Elle se souvint d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Fàilte, quelques jours plus tôt. Son mentor lui avait parlé d'un don d'Eternity qu'elle se devait de développer. Elle était capable de se téléporter, mais pas de la même façon que Ming Shu. Lilith ne serait capable que de téléporter son propre corps. Et tandis que Ming Shu déplaçait les particules de son corps et de ceux qu'elle voulait téléporter, Lilith déplaçait les particules qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, c'était le monde qui bougeait et non elle. La jeune fille décida de tenter l'expérience. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, elle sentit comme des minuscules sphères de lumière virevolter autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de reconnaître le cimetière. En tailleur devant la tombe de son frère, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant rien de suspect. Elle s'approcha de la tombe et chuchota contre la stèle :

J'ai besoin de ton aide, Matt…

Elle passa ses doigts sur le prénom de son frère gravé sur la pierre tombale.

Je me demandais quand tu allais venir ! s'exclama une voix ennuyée que Lilith reconnut pour être celle de Samaël. Elle se figea, tandis que la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la prison d'Hadith repassait dans sa tête à toute vitesse. Son cœur s'emballa et sa bouche s'assécha. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et se retourna. Il était là, face à elle, nonchalamment assis sur le haut d'une tombe, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait Lilith de haut, une expression hautaine sur le visage. La jeune fille se releva lentement et ne le quitta pas des yeux, muette. Elle était à la fois gênée et agacée par son comportement changeant.

Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? nargua-t-il, irrité par son silence.

Non. Dit-elle en ne cessant de le fixer, sans pouvoir y remédier. Samaël, quant à lui, se sentit gêné d'être ainsi fixé. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Y avait-il un piège ? Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un cimetière désert. Lorsqu'il reprit sa position initiale, il fut surpris de voir que Lilith s'était éloignée et tentait de quitter le cimetière. Il la rattrapa sans difficulté et dit :

Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Je ne fuis pas, je rentre à Eden ! rétorqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et expira bruyamment pour se calmer. Et toi, pourquoi tu me suis ?

Je n'aime pas qu'on se fiche de moi ! lança-t-il, dédaigneux.

Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas ! jeta Lilith, ironique.

Ils se lancèrent un regard venimeux et restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, se jaugeant. Lilith soupira et lança, sans réfléchir :

Je te propose un truc, tu me fiches la paix, je te fiche la paix !

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Répliqua-t-il. Il soupira et ajouta en marmonnant : Mi creid chum mi dèanamh a fabht.

Quoi ? fit Lilith, ne comprenant pas le moindre mot de son ennemi.

Samaël sourit, heureux qu'elle ne sache pas parler le gaélique. Il décida d'en profiter.

Thu deonaich bi mèinn ! susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière recula en le regardant soupçonneusement.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tu rêves ! dit-elle.

Il éclata de rire et la jeune fille lui lança un regard venimeux. Elle grommela avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer afin de rentrer à Eden. Non, décidément, elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Pas le moins du monde.

Tu ne peux pas te téléporter ! dit-il, satisfait.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Parce que je contrôle mieux mes pouvoirs et que je peux t'empêcher de t'éclipser…

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! grommela Lilith en refermant les yeux. Il ricana tandis que la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils. Elle canalisa ses forces dans le déplacement des particules de lumière. Elle sentit une résistance, comme si de minuscules sphères de feu contraient ses particules de lumière. Lilith parvint à en supprimer la plupart et elle l'entendit grogner :

Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras…

Les sphères de feu se firent plus agressive mais Lilith résista.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-elle, agressive. Pourquoi me harcèles-tu ?! Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu me laisses en paix ?!

Il eut un sourire victorieux et, agacée, Lilith tendit impulsivement le bras. Une vague de lumière déferla, projetant Samaël à plusieurs mètres. Lilith se concentra pour retourner à Eden et disparut dans une auréole lumineuse. Samaël se releva, rageur, se rendant compte qu'elle était de plus en plus puissante, ou plutôt qu'elle maîtrisait mieux ses dons. Il se téléporta jusque dans sa chambre et donna un violent coup de pied dans un fauteuil bordeaux. Il se laissa choir sur son lit en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans le domaine des rêves. Aussitôt, il se sentit comme aspiré dans un puits sans fond. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux. Il se retourna, il était seul. Samaël tenta de se téléporter, sans succès. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait. Il tendit sa main et essaya de former une boule de feu. Sa main resta désespérément nue de toute flamme. Le jeune homme blêmit. Il examina sa main. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à enflammer sa main ?

Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ?!

Il entendit un bruit, comme si quelque chose était tombé. Il bougea rapidement, intrigué. Il n'était pas seul.

Je vous préviens, je réussirais à m'enfuir ! dit-il en tentant de se repérer dans le couloir sombre. Il heurta un corps et reconnut avec effarement Lilith. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon rêve ?!

J'allais te demander la même chose ! jeta-t-elle. Et on est où, d'abord ?!

Si je le savais ! grommela-t-il. Tu pourrais pas faire un peu de lumière ?

Ben, t'a qu'à faire cramer ta main ! rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans le couloir.

C'est toi la Maîtresse de Lumière, je te signale !

Et alors ?! Aux dernières nouvelles, le feu éclaire aussi ! railla-t-elle.

Samaël se demanda alors si elle avait également perdu ses pouvoirs.

N'aurais-tu pas perdu tes pouvoirs ?

Non, c'est juste que si je fais de la lumière, tu vas tout te prendre dans la gueule ! jeta-t-elle, hautaine.

Quoi ?

Quand je veux créer une sphère de Lumière, j'ai juste à t'imaginer et tu m'énerves tellement que la Lumière balaye tout !

Vexé, le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre.

T'aurais-je vexé par hasard ? se moqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi tu m'aurais vexé ? maugréa-t-il en touchant le mur à l'aveuglette.

Parce que tu ne parles plus ! répliqua-t-elle.

Dis que je suis bavard tant que tu y es !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un bruit sourd les interpella. Une encoche s'était formée dans le mur, libérant un passage qui menait à une pièce un peu plus éclairée. Samaël s'y engouffra le premier, suivit de près par Lilith. Le mur reprit sa forme initiale dans le même bruit sourd. Samaël et Lilith se précipitèrent sur le mur et y frappèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser choir sur le sol. Puis, ils examinèrent la pièce en ruine. Face à eux se trouvait un luxueux lit aux antiques draps de velours rouge et or, incrustés de poussière. Il y avait également une cheminée condamnée, gravée de motifs grecs, un sofa éventré, à moitié brûlé et une armoire renversée.

Où peut-on bien être ? souffla la jeune fille.

J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! répondit le jeune homme. Mais y a eu du grabuge.

Il désigna le sofa et l'armoire.

Tu crois que la chambre est scellée de l'extérieur ? s'enquit Lilith.

Ben, ça m'en à tout l'air !

J'aimerais bien comprendre…Tout ceci à l'air bien réel mais je suis certaine de ne pas avoir quitté Eden !

Pas physiquement, du moins ! renchérit Samaël, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une explication. Bon, il y a forcément une raison pour qu'on soit ici tous les deux… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avant de t'endormir ?

Euh…Je me suis engueulé avec Fàilte…

Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Bah, parce que j'ai prévenu personne que je partais…

Pfff, t'es prisonnière on dirait ! grommela-t-il.

Et toi, tu as fais quoi ?

J'ai donné un coup de pied dans mon fauteuil !

Quoi ? Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Bah, tu dois t'en douter, non ? C'est un peu ta faute ! railla-t-il. Tu m'as un peu envoyé valser !

Bah, tu l'as bien cherché !

Pfff ! Tu es toujours aussi irascible ?

Tu crois pas que tu devrais trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici au lieu de tergiverser sur mon caractère ?!

Pourquoi ça devrait être à moi de chercher ! Je suis pas le seul dans la merde, je crois !

Lilith grommela et dit :

Très bien. On est pas ici à cause d'un quelconque acte physique semblable, alors, pourquoi ?!

J'en sais rien !

Samaël se leva et commença à examiner la chambre un peu plus en détail. Il s'approcha du mur gauche de la cheminée et s'exclama, ahuri :

Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?

Quoi ? s'inquiéta Lilith en s'approchant de lui.

Là ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le mur d'un air blême.

Lilith regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le doigt de Samaël et vit avec horreur qu'un texte avait été écrit avec du sang. Elle ne parvint pas à le lire, c'était du gaélique.

Je ne sais pas lire le gaélique dit-elle.

« _Je me nomme Aziz. J'étais serviteur du Maître du Feu. Le seigneur et prince Alkan, souverain d'Hadith. La guerre faisait rage entre Démons et Anges et nous étions près de la victoire lorsqu'il rencontra notre ennemie, Dame Eternity. Leur…_ – Samaël hésita sur le mot - _idylle fut rejetée dans nos deux camps mais leur…_ - A nouveau, il hésita -_ amour était plus fort que tout…Presque tout…La mort les sépara. Je laisse ce mot à leurs héritiers…Rien ne devra vous séparer…_ ». Ce mec est taré ! ajouta Samaël. C'est pas possible qu'ils…enfin qu'ils…

Attends…murmura Lilith. Ca veut dire quoi… « Annsachd » ?

Annsachd ? répéta-t-il. Euh…pourquoi ?

Réponds ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ca veut dire…euh…en clair, ma chérie….

Ma chérie ?! répéta-t-elle, ahurie.

Tu peux me dire où tu as entendu ça ? Plus personne n'utilise ce mot !

Ben, je crois que je l'ai entendu dans un rêve.

Et tu crois que c'est un souvenir d'Eternity ?

Sinon, comment connaîtrais-je ce mot ?

J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans ta tête, moi !

Heureusement ! grommela-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? J'y verrais quelque chose de dérangeant ? sourit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et resta muette. Le sourire de Samaël s'élargit davantage. Il avança vers la jeune fille tandis qu'elle reculait. Lilith fut coincée entre Samaël et le mur et rougit. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et releva son visage pour croiser ses yeux. Il sourit largement et caressa les lèvres de Lilith de son pouce. Leurs yeux restèrent fixés sur ceux de l'autre, se dévisageant, censurant leurs pensées. Lilith n'y tint plus et se jeta sur le visage de Samaël. Elle joignit ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme sans vraiment réfléchir. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, d'abord surpris, répondit avec ardeur au baiser de Lilith. Ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent, muets de stupeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Peut-être quelques petites choses à changer, mais comme je trouve pas, je vous en laisse profiter… J'aurais bien posté plus tôt mais il y a eu un problème dans la live box de la maison de convalescence où je suis donc, pas moyen de faire internet ! ( je vous raconte pas la misère !). Bonne lecture ! : )

LiinOuu : En fait, pendant ces deux semaines sans internet, j'ai pu finir l'histoire mais bon, je vais raconter la fin, XD. Et pour répondre à ta question, en fait lorsque j'écris, je sais à peu près ce qu'il doit se passer pendant l'histoire mais j'écris un peu au feeling et je peux très bien rajouter un truc que je n'avais pas prévu du tout. XD. Après s'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire, c'est écrire sur papier pour ensuite le taper…il m'est arrivé de changer tellement de truc que le morceau final n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'initial…Bref, je m'étends là… Merci pr tes reviews et tes encouragements, je souris tte la journée quand je vois que j'ai une review…XD…ok, ok, j'arrête de m'épandre sur ma vie…Bonne lecture !

Nyah-Cullen : Bah, je t'en veux pas et puis, ca fait plaisir que tu me dises ça ! Bref, désolée pour le retard mais internet marchait plus dc…

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison n'explique pas_

Puis un sourire victorieux s'étala sur les lèvres de Samaël et la jeune fille sut qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur. Une très grosse erreur. Elle se fustigea mentalement, se traitant de tous les noms avant de contourner le jeune homme qui la suivit des yeux. Elle censura toute pensée relevant de ce qui venait de se produire et chercha un moyen de sortir de la chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur le mur, tâtonnant, cherchant une sorte de levier, une pierre coulissante où n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de s'enfuir loin de lui.

Bah, inutile de chercher ! susurra-t-il d'une voix ensorcelante. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit recouvert de poussière et tapota la couverture. Nous n'avons qu'à passer à l'étape supérieure !

Lilith se retourna, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Puis, elle comprit ses insinuations et reprit ses recherches après avoir grommelé :

Va au diable !

J'aimerais bien, mais vois-tu, je suis autant coincé que toi, alors autant en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?

Plutôt crever ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Ne souffrirais-tu pas de dédoublement de la personnalité, ma chère Lilith ? On aurait jurer le contraire, il y a quelques secondes. Nargua-t-il.

Egarement passager ! répliqua la jeune fille en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms.

J'ai du mal à te croire ! lâcha-t-il.

Lilith leva les yeux au ciel et décida de l'ignorer. Elle continua à chercher, en priant pour trouver un moyen de sortir. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être enfermée avec lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Eh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? s'indigna-t-il. Je déteste qu'on m'ignore !

Ce fut au tour de Lilith de sourire. Parfait, s'il n'aimait pas être ignoré, Lilith n'allait pas se faire prier pour faire comme si elle était seule. Samaël, quant à lui, était énervé, agacé par le silence de la Maîtresse de Lumière. Elle l'embrassait et après elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Parfait, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour partager le lit !

Ah, ah ! Je préférerais encore dormir dans la cheminée plutôt que de dormir à côté que toi ! jeta-t-elle.

Il sourit. Au moins, elle parlait à nouveau.

Je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue ! ironisa-t-il.

Pfff…Tu peux pas te rendre utile deux secondes et chercher un moyen de sortir ?!

On peut pas sortir ! rétorqua-t-il. Cette pièce ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur !

A ton avis, ça ressemble à une chambre de serviteur, ça ?! Réfléchis deux secondes et utilises ton cerveau ! Cette chambre devait être celle du prince je-sais-plus-quoi et il pouvait donc forcément l'ouvrir de l'intérieur ! jeta Lilith. Samaël la fusilla du regard et se leva pour chercher à son tour un levier. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une demi-heure, passant la chambre au peigne fin.

Et maintenant, mademoiselle le génie, on fait quoi ?! lança-t-il, à la fois content de ne pas avoir trouvé de sortie et irrité de rester coincé.

J'en sais rien, moi ! Je te signale qu'on est dans une ville de Démons et j'y connais rien, moi, aux villes de Démons !

Il n'y a qu'une ville de Démons et c'est Hadith ! rétorqua-t-il, glacial. Et nous ne sommes pas à Hadith !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et Samaël se laissa choir sur le lit tandis que Lilith s'asseyait dans un fauteuil qui avait du être blanc dans une vie antérieure. La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de se servir de ses pouvoirs, sans succès. Si jamais Samaël décidait de l'attaquer, elle était fichue.

Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce-pas… ? devina-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas. Ajouta-t-il en la voyant se crisper. Moi aussi.

Elle releva la tête et le questionna du regard.

Cela t'est-il déjà arrivé ?

Jamais…dit-il en haussant les épaules, persuadé que ses pouvoirs reviendraient tôt ou tard. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se détendit, pas plus inquiet que ça.

Des heures s'écoulèrent, tandis qu'ils attendaient silencieusement, essayant de temps en temps de se téléporter, à chaque fois sans succès. Samaël, d'un naturel impatient, se leva soudainement et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Il grimaça et retira sa main endolorie. Il avait même perdu sa force. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

J'en ai marre ! lança-t-il. PAPA !

Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous entendre ?

Aucune idée ! dit-il, mais j'en ai assez d'être coincé ici. PAPA ! Nom d'un gnome enragé ! PAPA ! Tu m'entends ?!

Fàilte ! appela Lilith à son tour. Andrew ! Andrew ! s'exclama-t-elle, songeant immédiatement au pouvoir de ce dernier.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

Andrew…répéta-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes pour se concentrer.

Eh ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?! s'énerva le Maître du Feu

Andrew est mon protecteur attitré…Il ressent mes signes de vie et sait où je me trouve…Il me localise…

Sauf que si nous sommes bien entrain de dormir, c'est notre esprit qui est bloqué, pas notre enveloppe corporelle ! railla-t-il.

Mince…marmonna Lilith en se mordant les lèvres, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Tu as raison.

J'ai toujours raison ! dit-il, d'un ton arrogant.

Pfff…La modestie n'est pas ton fort !

A quoi ça sert d'être modeste quand on est génial ?!

Pfff…réitéra Lilith. Ca va les chevilles ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

Pour rien !

Expliques-moi ! exigea-t-il.

C'est rien ! Juste une expression humaine !

Je suis humain ! Enfin…à moitié. Pas la peine de faire des sous-entendus à la noix ! Je ne suis pas insensible !

Lilith lui lança un regard incrédule et fronça les sourcils. Samaël leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

Laisse tomber !

Quand on demande si les chevilles vont bien c'est un sarcasme pour faire comprendre qu'on a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et impertinent !

Je ne suis pas arrogant ! rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai simplement aucune raison d'être modeste ! Je suis prince, beau, riche et intelligent…

Tu vas te choper une tendinite ! grommela Lilith.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que je suis censé comprendre ?!

Rien…Il faut absolument que je sorte de ce trou !

Aurais-tu peur de rester avec moi ? s'enquit-il.

Quoi ? Non…bien sûr que non ! dit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Tu n'es pas très convaincante, Lili…

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna-t-elle.

Pourquoi ?!

C'est comme si je t'appelais Sam !

Elle grimaça tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

Ok, j'ai compris, Lilith…Mais je trouvais ça joli, c'est tout !

Tu trouves mon prénom joli ?

Oui et alors ? rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

Alors rien. Murmura la jeune fille en rougissant un peu. Elle frissonna, alors que l'air se rafraichissait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grommela-t-il en se frictionnant les bras.

Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

L'air se rafraîchit beaucoup d'un coup !

Les deux jeunes gens furent soudain glacés, leurs dents claquèrent et ils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, gelés.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Pourquoi fait-il froid comme ça ? s'inquiéta Lilith. On est pas censés être en enfer ?!

On est pas à Hadith ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ai-je perdu mes pouvoirs ?!

Lilith ne sentait déjà plus le bout de ses doigts et Samaël hésita quelques instants avant de s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle murmura :

Merci…

De rien…grelotta-t-il. Je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi…

La jeune fille se pelotonna dans ses bras, fuyant l'air glacial. Il se figea, un peu gêné avant de se détendre, appréciant la proximité de leurs corps. Samaël posa sa tête contre les cheveux soyeux de la Maîtresse de Lumière. Il en prit une mèche entre ses doigts longs et effilés avant de dire :

J'aime bien tes cheveux ! Ils sont tout doux…

Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se mordit les lèvres engourdies par le froid et se racla la gorge en rougissant.

Merci. Réitéra la jeune fille en frottant accidentellement son nez contre le cou du Maître du Feu. Le jeune homme frissonna et la jeune fille s'excusa.

Le Démon baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies des yeux pareils ?! se plaignit-il en tremblant.

Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Chuchota Lilith en ne quittant pas ses yeux. Il sourit et baissa la tête un peu plus pour frôler les lèvres de la jeune fille. La température sembla cesser de tomber pour stagner. Ils ne cessèrent pourtant pas de s'embrasser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et ils s'enlacèrent plus fort, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Tu crois que c'est leur faute ? ajouta Lilith dans un murmure.

A qui donc ? s'enquit Samaël en renfermant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il lui était comme vital de posséder ses lèvres.

A Eternity et à Alkan…répondit-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

On s'en fout ! rétorqua-t-il. Ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, non ? On est…

On est quoi ? demanda Lilith en reculant, alors qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Je ne sais pas…murmura-t-il. Ne serait-on pas… - il ricana, semblant penser cela impossible.

Amoureux ? proposa Lilith, peu convaincue.

Tu le crois ?

Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse…

Moi non plus…

Lentement, ils se virent mutuellement disparaître. L'un comme l'autre, se sentirent étirés vers le haut avant de quitter la chambre froide et déserte. Lorsque Samaël rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut le plafond de sa chambre. Il se releva, se demandant s'il avait seulement imaginé cela.

Samaël ! s'exclama la voix soulagée de son père. Azraël s'assit sur le lit de son fils et l'enlaça férocement. Tu as dormi pendant 17 heures, fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je sais pas vraiment…J'étais coincé, et je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs !

Je suis certain que c'est un coup des Anges.

Ca m'étonnerait !

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

J'étais pas seul…Il y avait Lilith.

Lilith ? répéta son père.

La Maîtresse de Lumière. Précisa le jeune homme. Elle était tout aussi coincée que moi et ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs…

Où étiez-vous ?

Aucune idée…répondit le jeune homme en décidant de ne rien dire à propos du texte en gaélique qu'il avait découvert.

Maître ! Les Anges ont reculé ! s'exclama un soldat Démon. Ils font marche arrière !

Ils devaient croire que nous avions jeté un sort à Li… la Maîtresse de Lumière. Reprit Samaël.

Tu as sans doute raison. Marmonna son père en jetant un regard inquiet à son fils. Bien, suivez-les jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement hors de notre territoire ! Quant à toi, je veux que tu voies un médecin !

Mais papa !

Samaël ! gronda son père en se levant. Tu fais ce que je te dis !

Mais je vais parfaitement bien ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Le regard que son père lui lança le dissuada de protester davantage. Très bien, mais je suis prêt à parier que je suis en pleine forme !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Eden, Infirmerie 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais parfaitement bien ! s'énerva Lilith. Depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience, les médecins ne cessaient de défiler devant elle, confirmant son bon état de santé mais les Archanges étaient tellement inquiets qu'ils avaient cessé toute autre activité. Ils ne souciaient que du bien-être de Lilith.

Tu as été bloquée dans tes rêves avec le Maître du Feu ! dit doucement Michaël. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais aller bien, Eternity !

Il était tout aussi coincé que moi ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Nous avons compris. Dit gentiment Gabrielle. Mais quelle pourrait en être la raison ?

Je ne sais pas. Mentit Lilith. Inutile de leur donner de fausses idées. Elle n'était pas amoureuse ! C'était impossible ! C'était simplement les esprits d'Eternity et Alkan qui les induisaient en erreur.

Bien…Nous chercherons. Décréta Raphaëlle. En attendant que la grande guerre ne se mette en place, tu dois t'entraîner, Eternity et maîtriser tout tes pouvoirs.

La jeune fille soupira et acquiesça tandis que les Archanges disparaissaient. Il s'écoula plusieurs jours pendant lesquelles Lilith s'entraîna, cherchant à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle parvenait à présent à créer de petites sphères de lumière et les contrôlait sans trop de difficultés. Elle tentait chaque jour d'occulter Samaël, de l'oublier, sans succès. Ses nuits étaient rythmées par le souvenir de leurs baisers brûlants et le jour, elle semblait comme harcelée par ses yeux saphirs. Elle grommela en étendant sa main. Une sphère lumineuse s'écrasa contre le traversin qui servait de mannequin.

Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! répétait-elle en tentant de se convaincre. Sans succès.

Elle soupira et se demanda ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Etait-il avec une autre fille ? L'embrassait-il ou était-il déjà passé à autre chose ? Lilith soupira, sentant son cœur se briser à cette seule pensée. Elle se laissa choir contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour se repasser en boucle leurs baisers. Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux et vit que Mahäpe semblait l'examiner depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle le questionna du regard et le jeune homme lui tourna le dos. Lilith soupira une fois encore et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Samaël quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait dans la salle au trésor d'Hadith. Cela faisait des heures à présent qu'il fouillait fébrilement, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était mais était certain de le reconnaître une fois qu'il l'aurait sous les yeux. Puis, il se figea en trouvant une boîte à bijoux en or. Elle était magnifiquement taillée dans un or pur et des pierres précieuses l'agrémentaient ça et là. Il prit la boite dans ses mains en tremblant légèrement, ressentant une foule de sentiment divers et variés. Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite et prit un foulard de soie rouge qui semblait protéger quelque chose. Délicatement, il déplia le foulard et le posa sur ses genoux. Il fut surpris de voir un long fil de cuir au bout duquel pendait une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie d'une émeraude ovale, entourée d'exactement quarante-huit minuscules diamant. L'émeraude lui rappelait des yeux, ceux de Lilith et il ne cessa de la contempler pendant des heures, sans s'en rendre compte.

Samaël ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son père. Je te trouve bizarre, fils…

Le Maître du Feu leva la tête et fixa son père, un peu perdu.

Où as-tu trouvé cette bague ? s'enquit Azraël.

Je peux la prendre ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu gêné.

Si tu veux…grommela son père tandis que le jeune homme se relevait.

Je vais revenir. Promit le Maître du Feu.

Il se concentra et disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était au cimetière. Il lui semblait qu'il agissait comme un robot, ses actes étant comme dictés par une force supérieure. Samaël ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait mais se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas réellement en désaccord avec ses actes.

LILITH ! cria-t-il, persuadé qu'elle l'entendrait. Lilith !

Le jeune homme attendit environ deux heures avant qu'elle ne daigne se montrer. Il serra la bague dans sa main et lança, mécontent :

Tu en as mis du temps !

Elle parut surprise. Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

Je croyais que je devenais folle à entendre des voix !

Samaël sourit et tendit sa main, toujours en ne contrôlant pas réellement ses désirs et ses actes. Lilith mit sa main dans celle du jeune homme et il s'en empara pour l'enlacer. Puis il mit le lien de cuir dans le poing de la jeune fille, le cœur battant, gêné.

Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? s'enquit Lilith en ouvrant son poing. Elle regarda le bijoux, bouche-bée. Cette bague était tout simplement splendide. Elle est magnifique. Mais pourquoi me donnes-tu ça ?

J'en ai aucune idée. Avoua le jeune homme, penaud. Mais je veux que tu la portes.

Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont me demander d'où ça vient ?!

Le jeune homme prit le lien, défit le nœud et passa le fil de cuir autour du cou de Lilith, ne manquant pas d'effleurer sa nuque de ses lèvres. La bague se plaça naturellement sur sa poitrine et Samaël sourit, appréciant la concordance entre la pierre et les yeux de Lilith.

Elle te va à ravir. Souffla-t-il.

Merci. Chuchota la jeune fille en devenant rose. Samaël baissa la tête et s'empara des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Viens avec moi…dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Où ça ?

Viens avec moi…répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer leur baiser.

D'accord…se laissa convaincre Lilith. Il l'enlaça et ils disparurent dans une gerbe de feu. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Lilith se trouvait dans une luxueuse chambre, munie d'un lit à baldaquin. Samaël la renversa sur le lit, fit un signe vers sa porte pour la verrouiller et plongea sur ses lèvres. Il ôta sa chemise et caressa la joue de la jeune fille. Elle était trop désirable pour qu'il se retienne. Bien trop belle pour ne pas la désirer...

Lorsque Lilith rouvrit les yeux, elle était bien au chaud dans les bras de son amant. Elle se releva d'un bond, se rapellant chaque détail de la nuit passée. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à Samaël, profondément endormi. La jeune fille rougit, se demandant comment elle avait pu coucher avec lui. Elle sortit du lit, remit ses vêtements et se concentra pour se téléporter hors d'ici. La jeune fille prit grand soin à ne pas se faire repérer pour rejoindre sa chambre et se laissa choir contre sa porte, anéantie. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait réellement fait. Elle s'était laissée illusionnée par Samaël et était certaine qu'elle le regretterait tôt ou tard.

Samaël ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, avant de laisser retomber son bras sur sa gauche, pensant trouver le corps de Lilith. Il se releva, d'un bond lorsqu'il ne sentit que le contact de la soie sur sa peau. Le jeune homme parcourut sa chambre du regard. Personne. Il était seul. Avait-il imaginé sa nuit ? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Il grogna en poussant l'étoffe qui lui servait de couverture et fut rassuré par la présence d'une tâche de sang. Il n'avait pas rêvé, mais, dans ce cas, où était-elle ? Le jeune homme se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre bordeaux. Il poussa la porte qui menait à sa salle de bain.

Lilith ? appela-t-il, contrarié de ne la trouver nulle part. Seule la tâche de sang prouvait qu'il n'avait été seul la nuit passée. Il grogna avant de regarder rapidement par la fenêtre. Le balcon était désert. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait regretté d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui ? Samaël ne pouvait le croire. Ses aventures n'avaient jamais été que des réussites. Dans ce cas pourquoi avait-elle vraisemblablement fuit Hadith ? Aurait-elle eu peur des Démons ? Samaël se laissa choir sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant de cela. N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? N'étais-ce pas plus simple qu'elle soit partie d'elle-même ? Son inconscient était visiblement entrain d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi. Pourquoi était-il tellement frustré de son absence ? Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à la voir à côté de lui en se réveillant ? Pourquoi désirait-il plus que tout qu'elle rentre soudainement dans sa chambre pour se précipiter dans ses bras ? Il se figea, pensant comprendre . Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Il se concentra et souffla pour se calmer. Il n'y avait qu'à vérifier son hypothèse invraisemblable. C'était un peu comme s'il discutait avec son inconscient. Il avait rarement recours à ce genre de pratique, son inconscient et lui étant généralement de connivence. Que voulait-il ? La réponse fusa, sincère et profonde : « Elle ». Samaël grogna. Cela s'annonçait mal pour ce qui était d'infirmer son hypothèse. Que ferait-il pour l'avoir ? La réponse fut tout aussi immédiate : « Tout ». Inquiétant. Vraiment inquiétant. Bon, que lui dirait-il si elle était en face de lui ? « Tu es à moi ». Peut-être était-il malade ? Ca lui semblait peu probable, il se sentait en pleine forme. Dernière question : Que ferait-il si elle était avec un autre ? La cheminée qui trônait face à lui accueillit soudainement un feu d'une rare violence. Samaël regarda l'âtre brûlant, hébété. Il se concentra pour éteindre le feu et jura. Ainsi il l'était réellement. Amoureux. Il avait choisi cette fille. Celle qui était censée être sa pire ennemie ! Mais, elle ?! L'aimait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Sa fuite l'avait blessé, il s'en rendait compte désormais. Il grommela, comment pouvait-il la retrouver ? Elle était certainement retourné à Eden. Jamais il ne pourrait s'y introduire sans se faire prendre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit. Le cimetière. Un peu glauque comme lieu de rendez-vous mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait qu'elle y serait. Samaël enfila un pantalon, puis une chemise blanche avant de mettre sa longue veste marron. Il se concentra et se téléporta jusqu'au cimetière. Il attendit des heures, sans ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Il grogna, hors de lui. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Il abattit son poing sur une tombe qui se fêla sous la puissance de son coup. Samaël s'enjoignit à se calmer et se laissa choir contre le vieux chêne qui trônait là. Puis, il comprit que Lilith l'évitait et qu'elle ne viendrait pas tant qu'il serait là. Le jeune homme réfléchit à un stratagème qui lui permettrait de la voir. Un sourire s'étala et il disparut, devenant invisible. Il attendit des heures et alors que la nuit tombait et qu'il était prêt à abandonner, elle apparut, regardant autour d'elle, un peu paranoïaque. Elle souffla, tentant de se persuader qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle déposa un bouquet sur la tombe de son frère et Samaël réapparut dans son dos. Il était à la fois en colère pour sa fuite mais détestait la voir aussi triste. Elle soupira et effleura le prénom de son frère. Matthews Jahensky…ce nom l'interpella légèrement mais il l'ignora.

Lilith…dit-il d'une voix grave. Elle se figea et se retourna après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Samaël la regarda sévèrement et essaya de ne pas être distrait par ses yeux. Sans succès. Lili…répéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Il tendit sa main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci fixa la main du jeune homme sans accepter de la prendre. Samaël soupira et s'accroupit. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

C'est évident, non ?! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée. Samaël ne fut pas dupe et mit un doigt sous son menton pour que leurs yeux se croisent. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

Je le croyais. Admit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Quoi ?

Je veux plus.

Pardon ? Tu veux plus ? Que veux-tu de plus ?

Toi. Ton cœur. Précisa-t-il.

Arrête de te foutre de moi ! jeta Lilith.

Je ne me moque pas de toi ! Pourquoi ferais-je tout ça si je ne t'aimais pas, alors que je pourrais avoir toutes celles que je veux ?

Pour te payer ma tête…commença Lilith sur un ton dur. Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu…tu as dis que…

Je t'aime, Lili…répéta-t-il. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais j'en suis sûr désormais…

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant en coin et il soupira :

Que dois-je faire pour que tu aies confiance en moi ?

Il attrapa une des mèches noire de Lilith et en entoura son doigt. Il aimait le contact de ses cheveux sur sa peau. On aurait juré qu'ils étaient fait de satin.

Thu buin do mi…Mi no deonaich liubhair thu. Sourit-il légèrement. Elle s'écarta légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai dis que je n'abandonnerai pas…

Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Imaginons un instant que tu sois sincère et que je te crois, que comptes-tu faire ? Nous venons de factions ennemies, je te rappelle…

Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir. Riposta le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à ça.

Et pendant les combats, comment comptes-tu faire ? s'exclama Lilith.

Sommes-nous obligés de penser à cela maintenant ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille en étau dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lilith ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller au baiser de Samaël. Le jeune homme agrippa sa taille et la maintint contre elle. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Samaël la questionna du regard. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Ai-je le choix ? murmura-t-elle. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il sourit et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

Ne t'enfuis plus jamais de la sorte. Chuchota-t-il en effleurant les pommettes de la jeune fille de ses lèvres. Mo aingeal…

Je dois retourner à Eden…dit-elle d'une voix basse. Ou ils viendront me chercher…

Ah…Viendras-tu, demain ?

Si tu veux…rougit la jeune fille, peinant encore à croire que Samaël l'aimait vraiment.

Je le veux. Sourit-il en remarquant les joues roses de son amante. A demain.

Il l'embrassa et tandis que l'un disparaissait dans une gerbe de flamme, l'autre partait dans une effluve de lumière. Une fois à Eden, Lilith tenta de ne pas paraître trop joyeuse et mangea lentement en se forçant à rester silencieuse et à cacher son sourire de jeune amoureuse. Samaël, quant à lui, était tout aussi guilleret mais essayait de ne pas trop passer pour un jeune amoureux transi ridicule. Son père remarqua pourtant son changement de comportement et d'humeur. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi. Un constant sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Que t'arrive-t-il, Samaël ? s'enquit son père depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme releva le buste, perdant tout sourire.

Quoi ?

Tu es étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi…

Pourtant, tout est normal ! mentit le Démon en se fustigeant. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air moins heureux.

Hmmm…Où étais-tu, aujourd'hui ?

J'avais besoin d'air…expliqua Samaël.

Ne m'en veux pas si je m'inquiète… chuchota Satan.

Je ne t'en veux pas, papa. Sourit le jeune homme en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Eden, Salle d'entraînement 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lilith tentait de s'entraîner en se concentrant un maximum mais c'était peine perdue avec sa tête remplie de pensée tendre envers Samaël. Elle s'éclipsa, ayant promis au jeune homme de le rejoindre au cimetière. Mais ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa toute envie de voir le Démon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : On arrive bientôt à la fin, donc soit je vous postes le reste les jours qui viennent, soit je fais durer le suspense, je sais pas, je me tâtes encore XD… En tout cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux noyël et une bonne année. J'espère que le papa noyël va vous amener plin plin de cadeaux. XD

LiinOuu : Perdu, c'est ni Fàilte ni Mahäpe…Enfin, il va y avoir bcp de révélations ds les deux prochains chapitres (normal, c'est la fin tu me diras…) Joyeux noël à toi aussi & bonne année.

Nyah-Cullen : Bah…fallait bien que j'arrête quelque part ! Mais je me fais pardonner en publiant le chapitre 7…

Fafou : Merci, ca me fait très plaisir tout ça. J'adore écrire et ca fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ce qu'on écrit n'est pas si nul et que ça plaît à des gens.

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Trahisons_

Lilith eut l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Ming Shu embrassait à pleine bouche Samaël. Le jeune homme se dégagea et vit Lilith, des larmes plein les yeux. Ming Shu, quant à elle, se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été découverte. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas renier l'attirance qu'elle avait pour le Démon qui remplissait ses rêves. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Lilith n'avait pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle aurait du avoir.

LILI ! cria alors Samaël, comprenant l'interprétation qu'elle allait faire de ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune fille fit volte-face et se mit à courir, les larmes inondant ses joues. Lilith ! Attends ! Lili !

Il la rattrapa sans difficultés et la secoua férocement.

Elle vient de me draguer ! s'écria-t-il. Ecoutes-moi, Annsachd ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée, alors ? s'écria la jeune fille.

C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! se récria Samaël.

Eternity ! Que fais-tu ici ?! s'exclama Ming Shu en ne cessant de fixer la jeune fille, où plutôt le bras que tenait fermement Samaël. La jeune chinoise était tombée sous le charme du Maître du Feu depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Elle aurait tant voulu recevoir un peu d'amour de sa part. Son cœur battait la chamade en l'appelant sans cesse mais ce geste de proximité entre Samaël et Lilith attisa sa jalousie. Elle se retint de justesse de ne pas se jeter sur Lilith et inspira une bouffée d'oxygène.

C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! siffla la jeune fille en la fusillant du regard.

Je l'aime…murmura Ming Shu en baissant le regard pour rougir. Samaël grimaça et lança :

Je crois que tu as compris que ce n'était pas mon cas !

Mais pourquoi ?!

Samaël soupira, agacé et prit le visage de Lilith dans ses mains pour l'attirer à lui. Ming Shu eut un hoquet de surprise avant de fixer Lilith, incrédule, les larmes aux yeux. La Maîtresse de Lumière se sentit coupable, se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Samaël serra sa frêle main dans la sienne et dit :

Elles est à moi !

Arrêtes ! grommela Lilith.

Il l'ignora et Ming Shu la regarda, haineuse.

Je ne vous laisserais pas être ensemble ! Je vous le jure !

La jeune fille disparut et Lilith frissonna sous la menace à peine voilée de la jeune chinoise.

Ne doutes plus jamais de moi ! gronda le jeune homme.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne soupire.

Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il. Elle va s'empresser de tout raconter !

Je pourrais toujours dire qu'elle délire ! rétorqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Pour être avec moi ! railla Samaël, un peu offusqué par le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

Tu me demandes de quitter les Anges ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

Oui. Répondit le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse. Dis-moi ce qui te retiens avec eux ? Pourquoi préfères-tu rester avec eux plutôt que venir avec moi ?

C'est trop tôt ! déclara Lilith en se mordant les lèvres.

Lilith…souffla-t-il. Est-ce-que tu m'aimes ?

Tu connais parfaitement la réponse !

Réponds-moi, Lili.

Oui. Oui, je t'aime !

Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison qui t'empêche de venir avec moi !

Ils vont te tuer ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

J'ai dit une bonne raison ! nargua Samaël. Sa compagne le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Lili, je suis prince et Maître du Feu, tu crois sincèrement que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse avoir une chance de me tuer ?

Et tu crois sincèrement que tes…sujets vont être ravis de me voir rappliquer ? Et ton père ? Il est au courant où tu comptes juste lui dire : « salut papa, tu m'en veux pas, elle squatte ici ! » ?!

Je me contrefiche de ce que les Démons pensent ! Quant à mon père, il me suivra quoique je fasse !

Elle grogna, sachant que quoiqu'elle dirait, il trouverait quelque chose à répliquer.

C'est toi qui va te faire tuer si tu y retournes ! s'adoucit Samaël. Et ça, je ne le tolèrerais pas ! Lilith, tu veux qu'il nous arrive la même chose qu'à Eternity et Alkan ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Lilith.

Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça rester avec eux ? s'énerva Samaël. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerais !

Je ne suis pas à vendre ! rétorqua la jeune fille, glaciale.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! soupira-t-il.

Ca veut dire quoi alors ?

Que je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour que tu viennes avec moi ! répondit-il.

Lilith le regarda bouche-bée. Elle n'avait pas envisagé ça comme ça.

Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Comment veux-tu que je te réponde aussi vite ? Et puis, ils…Je ne veux pas les trahir !

Tu préfères me trahir, moi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Bien sûr que non mais…

Alors expliques-moi ce que tu veux ! Tu nous veux tous les deux ? Tu veux rester chez les Anges et tu me veux, moi ? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, Lili !

Et toi alors ?! Tu me veux moi par contre, c'est à moi de quitter les Anges !

Que ce sont les Anges pour toi ? Ils t'ont enlevée à ta famille, t'ont forcée à devenir Maîtresse de Lumière tandis que les Démons sont ma famille ! Je suis né Démon, je n'en suis pas devenu un ! Je ne peux pas renier ma nature ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu leur donnes tant d'importance !

La jeune fille soupira, tentée de le suivre mais elle se sentait coupable de quitter les Anges de cette façon. Elle aurait voulu les avertir, leur expliquer mais Samaël devina ses pensées.

Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils te laisseraient partir si tu allais le leur dire ?

Non…

Viens avec moi, Lili…Je t'en prie.

LILITH ! s'écria soudainement la voix d'Andrew. Ecartes-toi de lui !

Qui c'est cui-là ?! grommela Samaël.

Andrew, Mahäpe et Ming Shu apparurent. La jeune fille fusilla Lilith du regard et Samaël se figea, prêt à combattre pour défendre Lilith. Andrew et Mahäpe se stoppèrent pour considérer le comportement du Maître du Feu, tandis que Ming Shu allait sur eux. Samaël vit la mine déconfite de sa compagne et décida de ne pas combattre pour ne pas la faire culpabiliser. Il l'enlaça en fusillant le blond du regard. Ils disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes, laissant les Anges cois.

Lorsque Lilith rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la chambre de Samaël. La jeune fille se sentit terriblement coupable. D'un côté, il lui semblait tout à fait naturel d'être aux côtés de Samaël, de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place à Hadith. Le Maître du Feu l'enlaça et murmura contre la nuque de sa compagne.

Je t'aime…Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Lilith sourit faiblement et caressa le front du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

Je ne voulais pas à avoir à me battre contre eux face à toi. Chuchota-t-il.

Merci…

C'est qui le blond ?

Andrew…

Celui qui ressent tes signes de vie ? grogna-t-il.

Oui…pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?

A ton avis ? murmura-t-il. Je suis jaloux.

Jaloux ?! Mais de quoi ? On est simplement amis !

C'est déjà trop…Je te veux pour moi seul…

Tu serais pas un peu possessif sur les bords ? ironisa Lilith.

Si. Admit-il en riant. Lili, ça t'ennuierait que je parles de toi à mon père ?

Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Mais, il…

Ne t'en fais pas…dit-il d'une voix basse et sensuelle. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer…

Permets-moi d'en douter, Samaël.

Il rit et l'embrassa.

Restes-ici, je vais le chercher.

Mais…

Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens très vite.

Samaël sortit de la chambre et Lilith se laissa choir sur le lit du jeune homme. Elle réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer et se dit que, finalement, les Anges n'avaient rien fait pour mériter sa fidélité. On frappa à la porte et alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas une voix niaise lança sensuellement :

Samaël, mon prince…Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux améthystes répondant au nom de Bahël-Kath. Vêtue d'un corsage mauve et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Elle dévisagea Lilith, bouche-bée. La jeune Démone s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

Qui es-tu, sale chienne ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour t'asseoir ainsi sur le lit de notre Maître à tous ?! jeta-t-elle, glaciale.

Lilith se leva et bafouilla quelques mots. La démone entra dans la chambre, prête à se jeter sur la Maîtresse de Lumière. Que pouvait bien lui trouver Samaël ?! Qu'avait-elle donc de plus ? Bahël-Kath n'était jamais parvenue à être sa maîtresse, à son grand désarroi. Il avait fait cet honneur à beaucoup de femmes, mais jamais à elle.

Qui es-tu ? De quel rang es-tu ? Que diable fais-tu ici ?

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? s'exclama Samaël, en rentrant dans sa chambre, suivit de son père. Azraël détailla Lilith du regard, haussa un sourcil et soupira. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Sors d'ici !

Monseigneur ! Cette Démone s'est introduite dans votre chambre ! fit la femme en s'inclinant.

C'est moi qui l'y est faite entrer. Rétorqua Samaël, glacial. Sors d'ici !

Mais sire…

Tu as entendus le prince ! lança sèchement Azraël. Sors de là !

Bahël-Kath lança un regard venimeux à Lilith et obtempéra. Elle ne la laisserait pas prendre la place qu'elle convoitait. Et si elle ne pouvait avoir le prince, personne ne l'aurait. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en songeant au plan diabolique qu'elle était entrain de concocter. Azraël referma la porte et fixa Samaël et Lilith.

Bien…Je vous écoute.

Samaël agrippa la main de Lilith et lui sourit. Puis il leva les yeux vers son père.

On s'aime. Dit-il simplement.

Ca, j'avais compris, fils ! ironisa Satan en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Il ne quittait pas la Maîtresse de Lumière du regard. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Disons que nous avons eu plus de rencontres que nous le laissions paraître. Sourit le jeune homme. Azraël ne se dérida pas pour autant, se contentant de fixer sévèrement son fils du regard. Samaël était surpris de son comportement et fronça les sourcils, le questionnant du regard. Eternity et Alkan étaient eux aussi amoureux. Ajouta-t-il.

Comment le sais-tu ?

Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ! s'exclama Samaël.

Je le savais. Rétorqua son père. Hécate me l'avait dit…

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? reprocha le fils.

Pour éviter ce que nous sommes entrain de vivre. Soupira Azraël. Samaël fronça plus encore les sourcils, déçu. J'aurais voulu que tout soit plus simple et que vous vous entre-tuiez. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que cela implique.

Satan ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

Bien sûr, avec la Maîtresse de Lumière à nos côtés, nous sommes pratiquement invincibles mais c'est ainsi qu'avaient raisonné Eternity et Alkan et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont été détruits par les Archanges. S'ils décident une nouvelle d'annihiler le monde pour empêcher cette alliance, nous avons peu de chances de nous en tirer.

S'ils avaient encore ce pouvoir, pourquoi ne s'en servent-ils pas ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que s'ils l'utilisent contre nous, ce n'est pas seulement nous qui disparaissons, mais eux. Et ils préféraient éviter de s'autodétruire alors qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner avec la Maîtresse de Lumière. Maintenant que vous nous avez…rejoints, ils n'ont plus rien à gagner, mais aussi plus rien à perdre. Expliqua le Maître des Démons.

Tu insinues qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se batte ? Qu'on s'entre-tue ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, papa ! s'exclama Samaël.

Azraël dévisagea Lilith et lança en faisant un mouvement de tête :

Et elle ?!

La jeune fille cessa de fixer le sol et observa Satan.

Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais vous refuserez également de vous battre contre les Anges ! devina Azraël.

Samaël jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Lilith. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit. Il voulait Lilith pour lui seul. Le jeune homme savait ses désirs irréalistes et enfantins mais il aurait voulu plus que tout qu'elle décide tout en fonction de lui. Il désirait qu'elle le suive telle son ombre, qu'elle soit à ses côtés, quoiqu'il en coûte mais il savait qu'il en demandait trop. Elle avait de l'affection pour certains d'entre eux…comme cet Andrew. Il retint un grognement de fureur et Azraël haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

J'ai aussi cru un jour que je ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une personne, quoiqu'elle me fasse. Dit Satan d'une voix imperturbable.

De qui tu parles ? s'enquit son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

Son père éluda la question d'un revers de main et dit :

Vous vous aimez réellement, n'est-ce-pas, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'attirance physique ?

Ca l'était au début. Avoua Samaël. Mais nos sentiments se sont amplifiés.

Lilith acquiesça.

On s'aime, papa ! Tu crois que nous ferions tout ça si nous n'en étions pas intimement persuadés ?!

Je te crois, fils ! l'apaisa son père. Mais cela ne va pas être simple…

Satan se racla la gorge et regarda Lilith.

Soizic est-elle au courant ?

Qui ça ? s'enquit Lilith en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle que les Anges appellent Fàilte ! répondit-il, comme dégoûté par l'emploi de ce nom.

Maintenant, elle doit l'être. Chuchota la jeune fille.

Hum…Elle va essayer de te récupérer.

Je l'en empêcherais ! rétorqua Samaël avec force.

Azraël soupira et se leva :

Tu sais combien je t'aime, Samaël. Je te suivrais quoique tu fasses. Dit son père en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Mais fais bien attention.

Samaël le rassura d'un sourire et enlaça férocement Lilith tandis que son père ressortait de la pièce. La Maîtresse de Lumière répondit à son étreinte mais se sentait toujours mal. Elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

Je vais te faire visiter Hadith…Que tu voies autre chose que ma chambre et les prisons. Sourit-il.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Lilith et l'entraîna avec lui à travers les luxueux couloirs du palais. Il lui montra la plus belle vue que l'on avait du ciel et lui promit de l'y ramener lorsque la lune serait ronde. Lilith avait beau essayer de se détendre, son cœur battait la chamade. Si une quelconque explosion avait retenti, elle n'aurait pas été plus surprise que ça. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place et les regards des Démons mécontents de sa présence ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux. Alors que la nuit tombait, Lilith se sentait de plus en plus tendue et Samaël le remarqua. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas l'aise, on aurait dit qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer et cela l'ennuya. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien, qu'elle se sente ici comme chez elle, qu'elle soit comme avant, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, ne perdant pas un seul instant pour lancer une réplique acide à quiconque la défiait et pourtant, là, il la sentait sur le qui-vive, un peu affolée, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir s'enfuir. Il se laissa choir sur le lit, un peu dépité. L'ambiance n'était certes pas très joviale et la menace d'une attaque de la part des Anges était comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes, mais il rêvait de vivre une idylle parfaite avec elle.

Que t'arrive-t-il, mo aingeal ? souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, se rendant compte que son attitude morose le contaminait.

Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle penaude, désolée qu'il ait l'air si triste. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je te protégerais, Annsachd ! jura-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Alors je t'en supplie, souris-moi ! Je déteste te voir triste.

Elle sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue. Il sourit à son tour et effleura ses lèvres.

Tu ne pourras pas te battre contre les Anges et contre les Démons.

Les Démons ne me défieront pas. Assura-t-il. Quant aux Anges, j'en fais mon affaire, Annsachd.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! riposta-t-elle, presque en pleurs.

Ah non, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement courroucée. Elle rit faiblement avant de se reprendre :

Tu vas te faire tuer.

Tu es la seule qui puisse me tuer ! Lili, s'ils avaient pu me tuer sans toi, ils l'auraient fait il y a longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? Allez, viens te coucher et cesse de t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

La jeune fille obtempéra et s'allongea à côté de lui, sous les chaudes couvertures de velours. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et ferma les yeux en priant pour que les Anges ne tentent rien contre eux. Samaël embrassa légèrement le front de la jeune fille en formulant la même prière silencieuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le piti papa noyël est passé…vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? Encore deux chapitres après celui-là plus un épilogue. Il y a beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre… J'espère que ça fait pas trop fouilli.

Nyah-Cullen : Merci c'est gentil. Mais il faut bien que cela finisse à un moment. J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire mais ça n'a rien à voir avec celle là. Mais, je te rassure, il y a des vampires et pleins de créatures fantastiques.

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Matthews_

Fàilte regardait avec inquiétude Andrew et Mahäpe, encore sous le choc de la trahison d'Eternity. Ming Shu, quant à elle, était trop occupée à fomenter sa revanche pour paraître inquiète. L'Ange soupira. Tout recommençait de la même manière. La Maîtresse de Lumière et le Maître du Feu étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, peu importe l'époque et les obstacles. Rien mis à part la mort ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Leur…amour – le mot eut du mal à franchir la censure que c'était imposée Fàilte – était inconditionnel et destructeur. Il n'y avait qu'à imaginer la puissance qui résulterait de leur union. L'Ange eut des frissons de terreur à cette seule pensée. Elle appréciait Lilith, mais savait ce qu'ordonneraient les Archanges. Mais elle avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de s'assurer de la fidélité de Lilith

Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? grommela Mahäpe.

Peut-être qu'il l'a enlevée ! s 'exclama Andrew. Après tout, on a peut-être mal interprété leur comportement !

Je te dis qu'il l'a embrassée ! fulmina Ming Shu.

Il l'a peut-être forcée ! se récria le jeune homme.

Fàilte, dis-lui ! marmonna l'Indien.

Me dire quoi ?

Eternity et le précédent Maître du Feu étaient amants. Soupira l'Ange. Nous espérions tous que tout changerait mais apparemment Lumière et Feu s'attirent indéniablement.

Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?! Peut-être se serait-elle méfié si elle l'avait su !

C'était un ordre des Archanges ! répondit Fàilte.

Ils vont vouloir la tuer ! dit Mahäpe.

J'ai peut-être une idée…Qui nous assurerait sa fidélité !

Quoi donc ?! Il s'aiment ! hurla Mahäpe. Ils se sont toujours aimés, rien ne parviendra à la persuader de le quitter ! Je n'ai jamais pu le faire ! Pourquoi crois-tu que…

Mahäpe ! Calmes-toi ! ordonna Fàilte.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'inquiéta Andrew en jetant un regard en coin à l'Indien, essoufflé par sa tirade.

Le premier Mahäpe et la première Eternity avaient été mariés par leurs parents. Expliqua Fàilte.

Quoi ?! Tu es amoureux de Lili ?! s'exclama le jeune homme en regardant l'Indien, abasourdi.

Depuis toujours…mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé…elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme autre chose qu'un ami…Elle l'a toujours aimé, lui… se lamenta Mahäpe en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Andrew regarda les Anges. Mahäpe, déboussolé, détruit par la trahison de Lilith, Ming Shu l'amoureuse transie trahie et Fàilte, toujours imperturbable. Et lui, toujours le dernier à être au courant. Il soupira. Il appréciait Lilith comme une véritable amie et il était complètement stupéfait qu'elle ait suivi le pyromane. Et si il se fichait d'elle ?! Après tout, les rares fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, ils s'étaient toujours lancé des piques. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à s'aimer ? Le jeune homme avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Lilith avait bien eu un changement de comportement mais si léger que le jeune homme ne s'en était pas préoccupé.

Qu'as-tu en tête, Fàilte ? s'enquit Andrew.

Le frère de Lilith.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? s'exclama Andrew tandis que Mahäpe gémissait dans son coin, anéanti. Ming Shu fixait le mur avec rage et serrait ses poings, comme si elle étranglait Lilith.

Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Dit Fàilte. Elle va nous rejoindre…Et nous détruirons les Démons…

Elle refusera de le tuer…marmonna Mahäpe.

Je crois que tu serais ravi de t'en charger ! railla Fàilte.

Tu oublies comment le premier Mahäpe est mort ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il sera anéanti par la fuite de Lilith, il ne se défendra pas. Rétorqua l'Ange en tentant de paraître imperturbable. Elle sentit sa voix trembler de tristesse mais cela ne fut pas perceptible aux oreilles de ses élèves.

Comment es-tu sûre que Lilith revienne avec nous ?

Ne t'en fais pas…elle reviendra. Promit Fàilte. Je vais en parler aux Archanges.

Fàilte sortit de la pièce et Andrew regarda l'Indien. Il tentait de contenir sa douleur et Andrew ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

Tu n'as jamais été agréable avec elle et tu veux me faire croire que tu en es amoureux ?!

J'essayais de m'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle, Loar ! rétorqua Mahäpe. Mais j'ai beau eu faire, je la trouvais plus belle chaque jour !

Et tu crois que le pyromane va être content de savoir ça ?!

Il me tuera simplement une deuxième fois ! ricana Mahäpe. La dernière fois, il n'a pas pu contenir sa colère devant moi et il m'a brûlé vif…Quant à toi, c'est toi qui a tué Eternity…

D'abord ce n'est pas moi et Loar n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! s'exclama Andrew.

Tu n'as qu'à essayer de te souvenir ! Tu visais Alkan et Eternity s'est mise entre vous. Puis il t'a tué toi aussi et quand il a comprit qu'elle était morte, il s'est laissé tuer.

JE VAIS LA TUER ! hurla soudainement Ming Shu. Andrew sursauta et lança :

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle me l'a volé ! geignit-elle.

C'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi tu es amoureuse de ce dégénéré ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez toutes à en être amoureuses ?! rétorqua Andrew, pratiquement hors de lui.

La Chinoise éclata en sanglots et Andrew ronchonna. On aurait dit un piteux téléfilm à l'eau de rose. Fàilte les rejoignit et s'appuya contre la porte, presque en larmes. Elle se reprit aussitôt, se racla la gorge et dit :

Nous allons récupérer Eternity !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Hadith, Chambre princière 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lilith se réveilla en sueur, paniquée. Elle fut d'emblée rassurée par une légère pression autour de sa taille. Haletante, elle tourna la tête pour admirer le visage endormi de Samaël. Il avait passé sa jambe autour de la hanche de Lilith et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Il était couché sur le côté et son visage assoupi était serein. Lilith se mit sur le côté face à lui et caressa ses pommettes du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme fronça le nez et la serra contre lui. La jeune fille eut un sourire tendre et se pelotonna contre lui.

Math madainn…chuchota Samaël en souriant. Lilith haussa les sourcils. Ca veut dire bonjour.

Ah…Bonjour. Sourit-elle. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres avant de se sourire, semblant occulter toute autre vision et pensée n'ayant pas rapport avec l'être aimé. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle étanche à toute communication externe. Rien d'autre n'existait que leur amour.

J'ai fais un rêve, cette nuit…commença le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Sur quoi ?

C'était plus un cauchemar en fait. Corrigea-t-il. J'ai rêvé qu'il t'enlevait à moi…ajouta-t-il, un peu penaud.

Qui ça ?

Cet…Andrew…grimaça-t-il comme si rien n'était plus difficile que de prononcer son prénom.

Il ne faut pas t'en faire ! Ca n'arrivera pas !

Thu mothaich chum mi dilseachd thu agus mi dith thu pos mi. dit-il à toute vitesse.

Tu sais très bien que je ne comprends pas un seul mot de gaélique ! réprimanda Lilith en fronçant les sourcils.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène comme s'il était stressé parce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre…Je veux que rien ne puisse nous séparer…Je veux que tu sois à moi.

Je suis déjà à toi ! rétorqua la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Oui mais…Epouse-moi, Lili…

Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Tu crois que je plaisanterais avec une chose pareille ?! ronchonna le Démon.

Non mais…tu ne crois pas que…Et puis ça existe le mariage chez les Démons ?

Ce n'est pas la même cérémonie mais ça à la même fonction. Répondit Samaël. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…enfin, ton père et...

C'est pas mon père que tu épouserais, que je sache ! grogna-t-il.

Mais…

Tu ne veux pas de moi ? murmura-t-il.

Arrête ! grommela Lilith. Tu sais très bien que si !

Alors épouse-moi !

Tu veux juste que je t'épouse parce que tu as peur que je me barre avec Andrew ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Bien sûr que non ! Je te veux juste pour moi ! Rien que pour moi ! Je t'en prie ! fit-il d'une voix suppliante. On aurait dit un enfant qui suppliait ses parents de lui offrir le dernier jouet à la mode. Lilith soupira, prête à acquiescer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Quoi ? grommela Samaël, agacé qu'on vienne le déranger alors qu'elle avait pratiquement dit oui.

Les Anges, monseigneur. Dit la voix de Sääl-Mät. Ils arrivent.

Le cœur de Lilith manqua un battement et sa respiration devint haletante. Samaël fronça les sourcils et cacha son anxiété. Il se leva, enfila rapidement ses habits tandis que Lilith tentait, de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Samaël fit un signe de la main et une robe rouge bordeaux apparut. Tremblante, elle la revêtit et ils furent bientôt sur le balcon, rejoignant Azraël et Hécate qui fixaient l'horizon. Au loin, une fine et longiligne colonne d'Anges marchait sur Hadith.

Sääl-Mät ! appela Azraël. Le Démon à la peau noire s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son maître. Protège le prince quoiqu'il en coûte et demande à Bélial et à Léviathan de venir.

Le Démon obtempéra, disparut avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard, accompagné de deux Démons. Le premier était plutôt petit et baraqué, le deuxième long et fin.

Bélial…commença Satan. Le premier Démon s'approcha, sa longue cape rouge flottant derrière telle une aura malfaisante. Il s'inclina et Azraël ajouta : Vous allez tenir la deuxième ligne. Léviathan, protégez le palais, ils ne doivent pas entrer si jamais les deux premières lignes ne tiennent pas.

Monseigneur, c'est trop dangereux ! rétorqua Léviathan. Vous devriez rester à l'abri dans le palais au lieu de prendre la tête de la première ligne...

Léviathan. Coupa Azraël. Je ne suis pas un Archange. Je ne me cacherais pas derrière mes soldats.

Et moi ?! s'exclama Samaël. Je ne vais pas rester ici comme un poltron !

Tu feras ce que je te dis, fils ! rétorqua froidement son père en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu es le prince héritier ! Si jamais je meures, tu devras prendre ma place !

Mais…

Samaël ! grogna Satan. Sääl-Mät ! Empêche le de sortir d'ici ! Il doit rester à l'abri… Tu dois protéger la Maîtresse de Lumière, ils essayeront de la récupérer, compris, fils ?!

Oui. Acquiesça Samaël.

Hécate, que vois-tu ?

La Démone à la peau vert d'eau ferma les yeux et tendit sa main vers le lieu du prochain conflit. Ses ongles longs luisaient et sa main trembla légèrement.

Le résultat est encore incertain, monseigneur…dit-elle d'une voix de vieille femme qui avait vu plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait voulu en voir. Bien trop de choses sont encore à déterminer.

Bien…Va donc te mettre à l'abri, Hécate.

Je ne crains pas la mort, seigneur. Dit-elle dans un faible sourire. Azraël et ses subalternes disparurent. Samaël prit la main de Lilith et l'emmena jusque dans l'antre d'Hécate. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et de nombreux scenarii défilaient dans sa tête. S'il devait mourir, il voulait satisfaire un dernier vœu. Samaël, Lilith et Hécate s'enfermèrent dans l'antre de la devineresse, une grande pièce, principalement munie d'un puits rempli d'une eau foncée et opaque. La Démone se planta derrière le cercle de pierre et fixa l'eau comme si elle pouvait y lire l'avenir.

La Maîtresse de Lumière est-elle d'accord, monseigneur ? s'enquit-elle. Samaël qui fixait le sol jusque là, perdu dans ses réflexions leva les yeux et dit :

Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme regarda Lilith dans les yeux et murmura :

Tu as réfléchis ?

La jeune fille hésita deux minutes avant de se dire que de toute façon, elle l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait jamais rompre leur amour. Elle acquiesça et il l'enlaça.

Je peux mourir tranquille, maintenant !

Tu fais ça et je divorce ! grommela Lilith. Il rit et ordonna à Hécate de les unir. La voyante débita des phrases incompréhensibles en gaélique que durent répéter les deux amants. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière phrase à répéter, celle où l'on promettait d'aimer l'autre pour toujours, sans condition, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter et Lilith entendit la voix de Fàilte l'appeler. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle commença à trembler de terreur. On tambourina à la porte et avant que Lilith ait pu répéter, Fàilte, Andrew et Mahäpe entraient. La colère de Samaël s'attisa et ses yeux devinrent deux flammes. Il tendit la main pour former un bouclier de feu et protégea sa compagne de son corps.

Viens avec nous, Lilith ! ordonna Fàilte.

Non. Refusa la jeune fille en agrippant la main du Maître du Feu.

Lilith, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui ! chuchota Fàilte en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Samaël. Elle fit signe à Mahäpe et à Andrew d'empêcher les Démons de rentrer. Mahäpe forma un bouclier et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Fàilte.

Bien sûr que si, elle le peut ! jeta Samaël en enflammant sa main pour en menacer Fàilte.

Par respect pour ton frère, viens avec nous !

Quoi ?

LA FERME ! hurla soudainement Samaël, comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de faire. La sphère de feu s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de l'Ange. Tu ne me la voleras pas !

Fàilte évita une seconde boule de feu.

De quoi elle parle, Samaël ? s'inquiéta Lilith.

Ne l'écoute pas, Annsachd ! cria le jeune homme en préparant une autre sphère de feu.

Les Démons sont à l'origine de la mort de Matthews ! cria Fàilte. Suis-nous !

LA FERME ! réitéra Samaël.

Tu mens ! cria Lilith, cela ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge.

Lilith ! Tu n'es pas comme eux ! cria Andrew. Si tu restes avec lui, tu causeras beaucoup de souffrance ! Lili, viens avec nous !

Tais-toi ! s'époumona Samaël en le visant d'une sphère de flammes. La colère le rendait fou et l'empêchait de viser correctement si bien que la sphère s'écrasa à plusieurs mètres d'Andrew.

Les Démons ont tué ton frère !

C'est faux !

Lilith ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! dit Fàilte, presque suppliante.

Samaël, dis-moi que c'est faux ! implora Lilith en regardant son compagnon

Je…hésita Samaël. Annsachd…

Non…murmura Lilith en secouant la tête tandis qu'une foule de sentiments différents s'insinuait en elle. Non…pas ça…

C'était un accident, Annsachd, tu dois me croire !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle secouait la tête négativement.

Lili ! supplia Samaël en cessant les attaques. Tu m'as juré que tu m'aimerais toujours !

C'était avant de savoir pour mon frère ! hurla la jeune fille.

LILITH ! appela Andrew en ouvrant les bras. Lilith s'y précipita en pleurant tandis que Samaël l'appelait, la suppliant de s'arrêter.

MING SHU ! Téléportes-nous ! ordonna Fàilte tandis qu'ils courraient hors de l'alvéole de la voyante.

LILITH ! cria le Maître du Feu, courant après eux. LILI !

Ming Shu hésita quelques secondes avant de se téléporter mais s'était juré leur perte et emmena les Anges jusqu'à Eden. Samaël se figea en voyant son amante disparaître et s'appuya contre le mur, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle était partie. Partie à cause de ces satanés Anges. Une larme de rage et de tristesse mêlées s'écrasa sur sa joue et il étala son poing sur le mur en se jurant de la reconquérir, même si pour ça il devait mourir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Eden, Chambre d'isolement 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lilith était recroquevillée dans le coin d'une chambre d'isolement et pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. C'était tout simplement invivable. Pourquoi fallait-il que Matthews soit mort à cause de lui ? Pourquoi Samaël était-il un démon et non un ange ? Le cœur de la jeune fille menaçait d'exploser à chaque instants et une pensée sournoise s'insinua en elle. La jeune fille se souvint d'une parole du Démon. « Je t'aurais… » avait-il dit. Avait-il tout planifié pour la détruire ? Il avait du bien rigoler lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait simulé son amour. Elle secoua la tête, il était un Démon et était responsable de la mort de beaucoup de personnes, que lui importait le cœur de sa pire ennemie ? Les pleurs de Lilith redoublèrent et on frappa. Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant voir personne. Andrew entra tout de même et s'accroupit à côté de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et un mouchoir et se demanda comment cet imbécile de Démon pouvait autant faire souffrir Lilith. Fàilte, quant à elle regardait la jeune fille avec sévérité depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se fustigeait de ne pas avoir vu la romance qui s'était installée entre la Maîtresse de Lumière et le Maître du Feu. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Samaël mais son cerveau censura tout regret. Azraël l'avait trompée et elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'Eternity subisse la même chose. Elle devait cesser d'espérer et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Ils sont tous les même, Eternity. Ils n'ont aucun cœur. Je comprends que tu te sois laissée berner mais tu dois te ressaisir !

Fàilte ! s'insurgea Andrew tandis que les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublaient. Il l'enlaça en la maintenant contre lui et fusilla son mentor du regard.

Elle ne doit pas se faire d'illusions ! Moi aussi, j'y ai cru ! Mais ce sont des menteurs, des tricheurs et il doit bien être entrain de rire en ce moment.

Fàilte !

Elle ne doit plus espérer ! Les Démons ont tué son frère parce qu'il avait découvert leur existence.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? explosa Lilith.

Pour ne pas que tu te fasses tuer en essayant de te venger ! rétorqua Fàilte sur le même ton.

Ignore-là, Lili ! conseilla Andrew. Il ne faut pas te fustiger ! N'importe quelle fille serait tombée amoureuse de lui !

N'importe quelle fille idiote ! gémit-elle. Et je me croyais plus intelligente !

Bah, tout le monde est idiot lorsqu'on est amoureux ! dit Andrew, cherchant à la réconforter. Calmes-toi…

Fàilte leva les yeux au ciel et lança :

Il faut se préparer ! Ils ne laisseront pas notre escapade impunie ! Nous devons nous préparer à nous battre pour la dernière fois !

Je ne pourrais jamais le tuer ! geignit-elle.

Sors, Andrew ! ordonna l'Ange.

Quoi ?! Hors de question !

Sors ! se récria son mentor.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants avant d'obtempérer. Fàilte se jeta presque sur Lilith, la força à se lever et la secoua férocement.

Ecoute-moi bien, Eternity ! Samaël est comme son père, c'est un menteur, un tricheur et un profiteur et je sais de quoi je parle ! Samaël est mon fils !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!

Il y a vingt-deux ans, j'ai rencontré Azraël, j'ai cru qu'il était mon prince charmant, celui que la vie m'avait promis, mais il s'est fichu de moi et m'a engrossée. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais une appelée à être une ange et voulait un fils surpuissant. Lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité, j'ai été, moi aussi anéantie mais je me suis refusée à lui faire le plaisir de lui laisser croire qu'il m'avait détruite. Je lui ai laissé son fils et…

Tu l'as abandonné ? se récria Lilith. Mais il est ton fils !

C'est le fils du diable ! rétorqua Fàilte, hors d'elle. C'est un Démon ! Un monstre !

C'est cela que tu penses de ton propre enfant ? hurla la jeune fille. Tu ne le connais pas !

N'oublie pas qu'il a tué ton frère !

Il ne l'a pas tué en personne ! rétorqua Lilith, prête à tout pour le défendre, quand bien même il se serait réellement fichu d'elle.

Tu ne dois pas te fourvoyer, Lilith ! Il ne t'aime pas !

Tais-toi ! hurla la Maîtresse de Lumière en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tais-toi ! Je te déteste ! Vous avez fichu ma vie en l'air ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à me battre contre lui !

Tu oublies que les Démons détruiront l'humanité ! Tu veux avoir des milliers de morts sur la conscience ! Tu dois le tuer !

Je préfères mourir ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Fàilte ! jeta Lilith. Je ne serais jamais capable d'enjoindre quelqu'un de tuer mon fils, quand bien même il aurait commis le pire des crimes !

Fàilte la gifla et grogna :

Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Je ne permettrais à personne de me juger ! Et encore moins par quelqu'un comme toi ! Tu étais censée le haïr !

Mais je l'aime ! Même s'il tuait tout un peuple devant mes yeux, je l'aimerais quand même ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je n'aurais pas dû le quitter ! regretta la jeune fille. Il avait raison…Toi et les Archanges n'êtes rien pour moi, vous avez foutu ma vie en l'air sans aucune vergogne ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi !

Fàilte la gifla à nouveau plus fort, la faisant tomber au sol.

Fàilte ! Ils arrivent !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre et des cris s'élevèrent dans les couloirs. Fàilte fourragea dans un casier qui trônait seul dans la pièce. Lilith se releva mais Fàilte la tint en joue, le regard fou. La jeune fille recula alors que son mentor grommelait :

Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ce pourquoi j'ai donné ma vie !

La Maîtresse de Lumière fut bientôt coincée entre le mur et Fàilte. Apeurée, elle regardait, interdite l'arme à feu que tenait l'Ange.

LILITH ! hurla une voix que la jeune fille reconnut pour être celle de Samaël. Une boule de feu s'écrasa contre la porte, la blessant d'un large et béant trou. Fàilte enleva la sécurité et approcha l'arme à quelques centimètres du crâne de Lilith. Andrew bloqua le passage à Samaël, qui, enragé, le fit valser d'un seul mouvement. Mahäpe se jeta devant Fàilte et forma un bouclier. Samaël entra dans la pièce, hors de lui, les yeux tels deux flammes. Il analysa rapidement la situation et lança deux sphères de feu sur le bouclier de l'Indien. Il jura en voyant qu'il tenait bon.

Laissez-là ! ordonna-t-il.

Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire le monde ! jeta Fàilte, prête à tirer.

Je me contre-fiche des humains ! hurla férocement Samaël. Je ne veux qu'elle !

Je suis désolée, Samaël…pleura Lilith en ne quittant pas des yeux le canon de l'arme.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Annsachd…dit-il d'une voix tendre en fixant Fàilte. Mi deonaich A'Chille thu ma thu cuir an croch ann Lilith. Menace-t-il. A buin do me !

Mi deonaich no ceadaich sibh bi comhla ! rétorqua l'Ange, ne vacillant pas d'un pouce. Samaël enragea mais ne bougea pas, refusant de pousser l'Ange à tuer Lilith. Andrew se releva et regarda avec horreur l'arme de son mentor.

Fàilte ! Laisse-là partir ! supplia le jeune homme.

Samaël lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? N'avait-il pas toutes les raisons du monde de le contrer ?!

Si tu la tues, je peux te jurer que je vais détruire ton précieux monde ! menaça Samaël. Si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'à l'un de ses cheveux, je deviendrais le pire tyran que la terre ait jamais porté !

Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il ferait si Lilith n'était pas à ses côtés. Il aurait pu tout supporter, même qu'elle s'en aille avec un autre, qu'elle le trahisse avec n'importe quel Démon, mais jamais, jamais il ne supporterait de la savoir morte.

Fàilte ! s'exclama Andrew. Il l'aime !

Je me contrefous de cela ! Ils sont ennemis et doivent s'autodétruire. Cria l'Ange. Andrew ! Tu te rends compte de la puissance que recèlerait leur union ? On ne peut pas permettre ça !

L'Ange commis l'erreur de jeter un coup d'œil à Andrew qui tentait de la convaincre de les laisser partir. Lilith se dégagea d'un franc coup d'épaule et la main de Samaël traversa le bouclier de Mahäpe qui hurla de douleur. Mais L'Indien tint le coup et hurla :

LILITH ! Je t'en prie ! Il va te détruire !

Samaël le fusilla du regard et vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour que l'Indien éprouvait pour la Maîtresse de Lumière. La jalousie brûla ses veines mais le jeune homme se contint, sachant que c'était lui qu'elle aimait. La main de Lilith se posa dans celle de Samaël et le jeune homme l'attira à lui. Le bouclier céda et Mahäpe tomba à terre, inanimé. Samaël enlaça Lilith qui le suppliait de la pardonner. Il resta silencieux, concentré sur Fàilte. L'Ange leva l'arme dans leur direction mais Samaël disparut dans une gerbe de flammes, Lilith contre lui. Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la chambre de Samaël. Le jeune homme se laissa choir sur son lit en appuyant sur son bras. Lilith comprit avec horreur que Fàilte lui avait tiré dessus. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et examina son bras ensanglanté. Il n'était que légèrement touché mais Lilith préféra nettoyer la plaie. Samaël regardait Lilith avec insistance, restant silencieux.

Je suis désolée…chuchota la jeune fille. Je suis désolée…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Samaël aurait voulu la consoler, lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais il était comme figé.

Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses, je n'abandonnerais jamais. Jura-t-il pourtant après s'être raclé la gorge.

Quoi ? murmura la jeune fille en levant des yeux mouillés vers lui.

Tu m'appartiens. Dit-il en baissant les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il essuya ses larmes de son pouce. Tu es à moi ! ajouta-t-il en criant presque. Il agrippa ses bras et la secoua.

Tu me fais mal !

Il s'agenouilla et l'enlaça.

Je suis désolé pour ton frère, si j'avais pu éviter sa mort je l'aurais fait mais…si il avait découvert des Anges au lieu des Démons, les Archanges ne l'aurait pas épargné !

Je sais…je sais. Chuchota Lilith en caressant ses cheveux.

Mi no canastair mair a-miugh thu, mo aingeal. Dit-il d'une voix basse. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! traduisit-il. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sec et Azraël apparut.

La dernière bataille s'apprête à commencer ! dit-il, essoufflé.


	9. Chapter 9

Lili : Merci beaucoup. Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs.

LiinOuu : J'avais prévenu, plein de révélations dans le chapitre 8…En tout cas, merci de laisser des reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

Nyah-Cullen : En fait, je crois que je vais rajouter un chapitre à la fin où je traduirais toutes les phrases en gaélique… Ce sera plus clair, je crois.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Le dernier combat_

Lilith regardait l'armée des Archanges avancer vers Hadith avec appréhension. Et chose surprenante et d'autant plus inquiétante, les Archanges étaient à la tête de l'armée. La jeune fille se mit à trembler et se rapprocha de Samaël pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme jeta un regard triste à sa compagne et serra sa frêle main. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, envers et contre tout, peu importe la fin. Même s'il devait en mourir, il ne regretterait rien. Azraël fit signe aux démons de se tenir prêt.

Samaël, elle fera tout pour te tuer. Chuchota la Maîtresse de Lumière.

Qui ça ?

Lilith regarda Azraël et celui-ci soupira, ferma les yeux avant d'avouer à contrecœur :

Ta mère.

Ma mère ?! répéta le jeune homme, ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?! Tu…Tu veux dire que ma mère est…un…

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer le mot.

Un ange. Acquiesça Satan. Celle qu'il appelle Fàilte.

Celle qui m'a tiré dessus ? s'exclama-t-il, un peu blessé.

Elle t'a tiré dessus ? s'écria son père. Puis il se ressaisit. Bah, je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris…Elle te prend pour un monstre.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Murmura la jeune homme. Bah, c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. A vrai dire, il se sentait à la fois blessé et haineux. Blessé par la haine qu'éprouvait sa mère envers lui et haineux car elle avait failli tuer Lilith.

Des coups de feu fusèrent, pleuvant sur les Démons. Azraël leva sa main et désintégra les balles des Anges. Les Démons crièrent leur colère et se jetèrent sur les Anges. La bataille fut rude, des sphères de feu s'écrasaient sur les boucliers des Anges et les balles d'Argent des Anges étaient détruites par les Démons. C'étaient un combat d'égal à égal, deux lions face à face. La victoire ne résiderait pas dans la force mais dans l'endurance. Samaël grogna et se décida à entrer en jeu. Il enflamma ses deux avant-bras et visa les Archanges, comme s'il tenait un lance-flamme. Ses ennemis se protégèrent d'un bouclier uni et répliquèrent par des sphères d'électricité. Instinctivement, Lilith tendit les mains et créa un puissant bouclier qui repoussa l'attaque. La Maîtresse de Lumière vit les Archanges froncer les sourcils et se jeter un mutuel regard inquiet. Ils étaient décidés à s'autodétruire, tuant par la-même, tous les démons. Lilith et Samaël joignirent leurs mains, pris d'une peur viscérale. Les derniers instants d'Eternity et d'Alkan leur revinrent en mémoire et ils se jurèrent de ne pas subir le même sort. Les Archanges joignirent leurs mains, fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à réciter une incantation mystique, rassemblant tout la puissance disponible afin de détruire leurs ennemis. Samaël enragea et les agressa de sphères de feu. Elles restèrent toutes sans conséquences sur les Anges tandis que Mahäpe emmagasinait suffisamment d'énergie pour repousser Samaël. Le Maître du Feu fut projeté un peu loin et Lilith cria, apeurée. Mahäpe agrippa son bras violemment et la secoua. La jeune fille se défendit ardemment, voulant rejoindre son amant. Elle créa une sphère de lumière et en aveugla l'Indien. Mahäpe ne se démonta pas et frappa la jeune fille férocement, la faisant tomber au sol. Une boule de feu s'écrasa sur le torse de l'ange qui cria sous la douleur. Samaël se jeta sur lui et lui envoya son poing sur sa pommette.

Je t'interdis de la toucher ! rugit-il en enflammant son poing pour en frapper l'Indien qui hurla en se débattant férocement. Andrew se jeta à son tour sur Samaël et tenta de la frapper mais le Démon ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Il contra le coup et repoussa le jeune homme. Andrew jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à Lilith et la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coupable et doutant de plus en plus. Samaël perçut son trouble et l'empêcha de faire douter plus encore sa compagne. Les Archanges gagnaient en puissance tandis que les Démons gagnaient du terrain sur les Anges. Ming Shu parut à son tour et se jeta sur Lilith, lui arracha presque des cheveux et la griffa. Lilith se défendit bec et ongle mais se refusait à lui faire mal. Samaël l'en débarrassa et les Archanges relâchèrent une première vague d'énergie, réduisant en poussière un tiers de l'armée des Démons mais également un bout de la leur. Lilith protégea le maximum de personnes de son bouclier et Samaël repoussa une partie de l'énergie des Archanges grâce à une sphère de feu plutôt violente. Les Archanges reprirent leur incantation, semblant vouloir en finir au plus vite et lancèrent une nouvelle vague d'énergie, bien plus puissante que la précédente. Lilith maintint son bouclier mais sentit comme une brusque chaleur l'envahir, la brûlant. Elle hurla de douleur et relâcha la pression de son bouclier, perdant la protection autour de plusieurs Démons. Samaël vint à son secours et superposa son bouclier mental à celui de Lilith. Une accalmie survint et laissa à Lilith un peu de répit. Ce fut à Samaël de ressentit une vague de froid glaciale, qui engourdit chaque parcelle de son corps et il cria, tombant à genoux, son bouclier perdant du terrain. Lilith fut de nouveau assaillie par le feu et joignit son cri à celui de Samaël. Les rangs des Démons et des Anges furent réduits de moitié, chacun semblant souffrir le martyr d'une façon différente pour chacun. Certain hurlaient en serrant leur tête dans leurs mains, d'autre criaient, se tortillant de douleur, et d'autres, frappés de soubresauts violents. Lilith perdit de nouveau du terrain, croyant que ses membres avaient pris feu. Elle tomba à genoux en criant et planta ses ongles dans la terre, comme pour évacuer sa douleur. Samaël la rejoignit et s'approcha d'elle en rampant, en sueur. Il posa ses mains moites sur les siennes et pencha sa tête pour effleurer ses lèvres. Malgré leur amour, malgré leurs prières, ils ne parviendraient pas à contrer les Archanges, mais au moins pouvaient-ils se targuer d'avoir empêcher l'avènement des Anges.

Je…t'aimerais toujours… chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendue tremblante par la douleur.

Moi aussi. Mon amour…je t'aimerai toujours.

Les Archanges libérèrent leur puissance et les deux amants ne tinrent pas longtemps avant de lâcher le bouclier. Lilith sentit comme une explosion l'emmener loin du champ de bataille, une lumière aveuglante et scintillante balaya les Anges et les Démons, les réduisant à l'état de particules, plongeant le monde dans un chaos immense, réduisant le bien et le mal à une vulgaire idée sans fondement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Quelque part…0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Intubez-là ! Branchez le moniteur cardiaque ! Dépêchez-vous ! Préparez deux CC de sang ! Elle a peut-être une hémorragie interne ! disait-une voix masculine. Lilith cilla des yeux, se demandant où elle pouvait être.

Evitez de bouger sa colonne ! Je vous signale qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture !

Le cœur de Lilith s'affola et un « bip, bip » inquiétant retentit dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle prit peur en sentant quelque chose de dur dans sa gorge.

Calmez-vous, mademoiselle. Vous êtes aux Urgences d'Orléans. Vous avez été victime d'un accident de voiture. Vous avez un tuyau dans la gorge pour vous aider à respirer, calmez-vous.

Lilith s'apaisa et regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où était Samaël. Il n'était nulle part, son cœur s'affola de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ? Je vous assure que tout va bien ! Vous avez eu de la chance. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et l'infirmière dit :

Nous sommes le vendredi 12 Décembre.

Le douze Décembre ?! La jeune fille se rendit compte que c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait changé de vie, que tout avait changé. Mais il s'était passé des semaines depuis ce jour ! Avait-elle remonté le temps à cause du sort des Archanges ou bien avait-elle rêvé son idylle avec Samaël ? Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas avoir simplement imaginé un amour pareil, rien ne parviendrait à l'égaler. Sa mère, Diana Jahensky entra en pleurs dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tard et l'enlaça, remerciant les Dieux qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Diana resta pendant des heures, parlant à Lilith, lui promettant de ne plus être aussi lointaine avec elle mais Lilith ne l'écoutait pas, se remémorant chaque secondes passées avec Samaël. Elle se mit à pleurer et sa mère se méprit sur la raison de ses larmes.

Tout va bien, Lili…la consola-t-elle. Or rien n'allait bien. Tout était d'une laideur absolue. Samaël n'était plus et la vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui.

Ce chapitre est assez court mais comme c'est l'un des derniers… Bref, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé…


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10. Je n'aurais plus qu'à poster l'épilogue et ce sera fini. Bonne année à tous !

Solenn-la : Encore un épilogue et après, fini !

Ellora : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que la fin devrait te plaire.

Elodie : T'inquiète, je t'en veux pas cousine !

Fafou : Bah, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui a des problèmes de postage de reviews sur ma fic… Et puis, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire de Lilith la reine des Enfers, elle vaut mieux que ça quand même.

Nyah-Cullen : J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité pour la fin, enfin tu verras par toi-même.

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Toute fin est un début, Tout commencement est une fin._

La sonnerie retentit et Lilith soupira, heureuse que son cours de Lettres soit enfin fini. Elle fourragea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de l'amphithéâtre d'un pas lourd et précipité.

Eh ! Lilith ! appela une voix à laquelle la jeune fille ne sut pas mettre de nom. Un jeune homme brun la rattrapa et lui lança un sourire éblouissant. Il était celui qui l'avait aidée à récupérer les cours depuis qu'elle avait réintégré la fac. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café ? s'enquit-il.

Non merci…Elle chercha son prénom dans sa mémoire mais ne le trouva pas. Il vint à son secours et ajouta :

Louis.

Non, tu es gentil, Louis mais j'ai plusieurs trucs à faire !

Ecoute, Lilith, je sais que tu as vécu plusieurs traumatismes mais il faut que tu te reprennes en main !

Louis, tu es gentil mais, je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

Que t'est-il arrivé ? Un simple accident de voiture ne peut pas t'avoir fait perdre le goût de vivre ! Tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer ?!

Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…chuchota la jeune fille en baissant les yeux pour fixer le sol.

Alors, expliques-moi ! dit-il doucement.

J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais.

Il est mort dans l'accident ? s'enquit-il.

Si on veut. Murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ca t'aiderait peut-être d'en parler !

Non…Tu es gentil…Louis, mais j'ai simplement besoin d'être seule !

Comme tu veux. Rétorqua-t-il, un peu refroidi par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Lilith rentra chez elle, laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et appuya sur la touche de son répondeur pour écouter ses messages. Il s'agissait encore de sa mère qui s'inquiétait parce qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Lilith soupira et se laissa choir sur son canapé. Depuis qu'elle avait repris les cours, depuis près de deux mois, elle avait tout tenté pour essayer de passer à autre chose, sans succès. Leur seule et unique nuit d'amour lui revenait sans cesse, les traits du jeune homme ne s'estompaient pas mais devenaient plus vivaces dans sa mémoire. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le moindre muscle et ses yeux, toujours aussi ensorcelants. Elle aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle eut un hoquet de désespoir et les larmes coulèrent. Elle se laissa aller, se laissa tomber contre le canapé et agrippa un coussin pour le serrer. Elle le mordit et cria, laissant sa douleur fuser. Elle resta pendant des heures, laconique, désespérée et fixant le mur sans bouger. Finalement le téléphone la tira de son mutisme et elle décrocha, la voix tremblante.

LILITH ?! s'écria la voix de sa mère. Pourquoi en m'as-tu pas rappelée ?

Je viens à peine de rentrer, maman. Soupira la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et parcourut la rue du regard. Sa mère continua à la réprimander mais Lilith était complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre et observait la jeune fille. Lilith laissa tomber le téléphone et se précipita jusqu'à sa porte, se battit quelques instants avec un verrou récalcitrant et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait vu la silhouette. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'espoir qui avait emballé son cœur retomba, la rendant plus malheureuse encore qu'il y a quelques minutes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure et qu'elle survive ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte avec lui ? Ce n'était pas juste et beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où s'était tenue son hallucination et vit avec étonnement une belle rose rouge, attendant patiemment qu'on daigne la prendre. Tremblante, Lilith prit la fleur et la porta à son nez pour la sentir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attendit, le cœur battant. Puis, elle s'interdit tout espoir et rentra chez elle. Lilith passa la nuit sur son divan, la fleur serrée contre son cœur. Elle se plaisait à imaginer que cette fleur était un signe de son amant mais son cerveau censurait toute vague d'espoir. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait en cours de Civilisations, elle entendit plusieurs filles de la même année qu'elle, glousser si fort que cela sortit Lilith de sa torpeur habituelle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise un peu en retrait et Louis s'empressa de la rejoindre. Lilith ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacée par son comportement.

T'es au courant ? chuchota-t-il.

De quoi ?

Il y a un transfert ! Quelqu'un de nouveau ! En plein milieu de l'année ! En plus, on aura bientôt les partiels ! Complètement fou !

Lilith haussa les épaules et inscrivit le titre du chapitre. « _L'influence de la culture Celtique dans la Civilisation Anglophone_ ». Le cours était dirigé par Mme Carey, une Américaine qui se refusait à prononcer un seul mot de Français, même en dehors des cours.

Comment il s'appelait ton ancien copain ? s'enquit Louis en chuchotant.

Samaël. Soupira Lilith en reproduisant le schéma de Mme Carey.

C'est zarbe comme nom !

Lilith ne releva pas et soupira encore. Deux heures durant, Mme Carey disserta sur la culture Celte. Quelques mois plus tôt, Lilith aurait adoré ce cours mais désormais, plus grand-chose ne l'intéressait. La fin du cours sonna et Lilith fut une des dernières à sortir. Les couloirs étaient bruyants, plus bruyants que d'ordinaire. Toutes les filles s'extasiaient et désignaient quelque chose du doigt. Lilith suivit leurs doigts du regard et vit comme un chemin de pétales de roses rouges. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se mit presque à courir, suivant les pétales. Elle se figea lorsque le sol se retrouva dénué de pétales. Elle vit d'abord des chaussures, recouvertes d'un jean noir délavé. Lentement, elle releva la tête, savourant cet instant en s'imaginant qu'il était réellement là. Puis elle vit une légère chemise marron, recouvrant nonchalamment le haut du jean. Un bras se tendit et le poing se desserra pour laisser pendre un lien de cuir. Le pendentif n'était rien d'autre qu'une bague. La bague. Exactement la même. Une pierre d'émeraude ovale encerclée de quarante-huit petits diamants. Le tout, monté sur un anneau d'or blanc. Lilith leva les yeux et crut rêver. Ce visage l'avait hanté, ces deux derniers mois. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, tombant délicatement sur son visage, un sourire tendre, presque caressant et de magnifiques yeux saphirs encadrés par de fins sourcils blonds.

Samaël…murmura-t-elle, incrédule, faisant abstraction des murmures d'extase des filles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour te jeter dans mes bras ? susurra-t-il en souriant de plus belle. Lilith ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans ses bras pour l'enlacer férocement. Si c'était un rêve, autant en retirer un maximum, même si c'était pour souffrir davantage après. La jeune fille leva la tête et tendit les lèvres pour que le jeune homme les embrasse. Samaël savoura les lèvres de Lilith et l'enlaça férocement. Les étudiants les regardèrent, incrédules et médusés. Samaël leva les yeux vers Louis et lui indiqua d'un seul regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de Lilith. Le jeune homme fit passer le lien de cuir autour du cou de Lilith, plaçant délicatement la bague entre ses seins.

Comment ?! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! souffla Lilith en l'enlaçant. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse pour vérifier si son cœur battait réellement. Elle cala sa respiration en fonction de ses battements de cœur et ferma les yeux.

J'avais trop à perdre pour partir maintenant…Je te croyais aussi morte, mo aingeal…

Et les autres ? Tes parents ? Les Archanges ? Andrew, Mahäpe et Ming Shu ?! questionna la jeune fille.

Nous sommes les seuls à avoir survécu…dit-il. J'ignore comment et pourquoi mais ce n'est pas important.

Et ton père ?

Il resta silencieux et embrassa le front de Lilith tandis que le groupe d'étudiants se dispersait.

Je suis désolée. Chuchota-t-elle. Oh, tu m'as tant manqué…j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle…Attends voir ! C'était toi, hier soir ?!

Samaël sourit et acquiesça.

Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui ?

Je voulais te faire une surprise !

C'est injuste ! se plaignit-elle. Tu m'as privé d'une nuit en ta compagnie !

Il eut un large sourire et murmura au creux de son oreille :

Ca peut s'arranger, mo aingeal…Et si tu me montrais où tu habites ?

Les deux amoureux rirent et partirent, main dans la main, n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'autre, occultant comme toujours le monde qui les entourait. Ils étaient les deux seuls survivants mais semblaient promis à un avenir radieux. C'était la fin des Anges et des Démons et le début de leur histoire. Tout simplement, c'était le bonheur qui daignait réintégrer leurs vies.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici l'épilogue, court, mais j'avais envie de vous laisser imaginer le reste. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2009. Je devrais publier un dernier chapitre avec toutes les traductions en gaélique. C'est prévu, après je sais pas quand ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

**Ellora :** Merci, je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu.

**LiinOuu :** Merci ca fait trop plaisir. Après, pour les autres fanfictions, je sais pas. J'en ai une autre de terminée et que j'aime bien mais ca n'a rien à voir avec vampires, loups garous et autres. Après, je suppose que je vais en écrire de nouvelles mais il faudrait que je trouve un bon sujet.

**Fafou :** Franchement, j'ai beaucoup douté pour la fin. Mais comme une de mes précédentes histoire ne se terminait pas forcément bien ( question de point de vue XD), je me suis dis que j'allais pas rendre Lilith malheureuse.

**Lili :** Ouais, je sais c'est triste pour Andrew mais après tout, s'il n'avait pas été mort, Lilith et Samaël n'aurait pas pu vivre tranquillement.

**Nyah-Cullen :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère simplement que cet épilogue vous plaira à tous. Quand à la suite de ma nouvelle FF, elle devrait pas tarder.

**Epilogue :**

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Lilith flânait en descendant les escaliers de son appartement Parisien. Elle n'était pas très pressée, étant partie à l'avance pour prendre son temps. Ces cinq dernières années avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Elle était désormais mariée avec Samaël. Elle se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait faite sa famille lorsqu'elle lui avait présentée Samaël. Son père n'avait pas été très heureux de leur idylle et sa mère prenait le jeune homme pour un délinquant mais était ravie du changement de comportement de sa fille. Lisa, elle, ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que sa sœur avait épousé un pareil adonis. Ils avaient terminés leurs études et avaient entrepris de retrouver Hadith. Ils n'avaient découvert, qu'une vaste étendue stérile qui avait peu à peu perdu son atmosphère magique, tout comme les pouvoirs de Lilith et Samaël s'étaient estompés. Ils étaient à présents deux humains tout à fait normaux.

Attends-moi ! s'exclama la voix de son époux. Samaël la rejoignit et agrippa sa main. Il la gratifia d'un baiser et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Une église retentit, annonçant 16h30. La sonnerie d'une école proche sonna et Samaël et Lilith s'arrêtèrent, au milieu d'une foule bruyante. Ils étaient toujours épiés, on les trouvaient toujours trop jeune pour avoir un enfant en maternelle. Ils ignoraient royalement les regards qu'on leur lançait, étant toujours enfermés dans leur bulle. Ils avaient néanmoins fait de la place dans leur bulle pour l'enfant qu'ils avaient accueillis dans leur famille, trois ans plus tôt. Ils entretenaient avec leur enfant une relation fusionnelle.

PAPA ! s'écria une petite voix guillerette. Samaël eut un sourire rayonnant et s'agenouilla pour enlacer une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et son père l'enlaça férocement en se relevant. Ils se regardèrent dans leurs yeux semblables et la petite ajouta d'une voix claire : Fais un dessin pour toi !

C'est vrai ?! Tu me le montreras à la maison ? s'extasia-t-il.

La petite fille acquiesça avec enthousiasme, ravie de l'entrain de son père.

Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais de beau, aujourd'hui, Nirvana ? s'enquit Lilith en caressant sa joue. C'était Samaël qui avait choisi ce prénom peu commun mais Lilith n'avait jamais douté, sachant pertinemment que ce prénom irait divinement bien à son enfant. Il fallait un prénom peu commun pour l'enfant d'un ange et d'un démon.

Dessins pour maman et papa ! dit-elle joyeusement. Et pour petit frère !

Chérie ! rit son père. Il est trop tôt pour savoir si c'est un garçon !

C'est petit frère ! rétorqua la petite Nirvana, sûre d'elle.

Si tu le dis ! rigola Samaël. Allez, on rentre à la maison.

Le jeune homme prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne, tout en portant sa fille contre lui. Depuis la fin des Anges et des Démons, et de leur continuelle discorde, tout allait pour le mieux dans leur vie. Ils s'aimaient davantage chaque jour, et entourait leur fille, Nirvana de leur amour. Ils s'apprêtaient même à accueillir un nouvel enfant.

Dis-moi, toi qui sait tout. Dit Samaël. Comment il va s'appeler le bébé ?

Hum…réfléchit-elle en mettant son index sur ses petites lèvres roses. Jason.

Jason ?! répéta son père. Hum, j'aime bien… Qu'en dis-tu, Annsachd ?

Lilith sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre avant de dire :

Moi aussi, j'aime bien…

Ils resserrent leur étreinte et se sourirent comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Tout allait réellement bien. Rien n'aurait d'ailleurs pu aller mieux. Et ils comptaient préserver ce bonheur jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici. J'avoue que je n'étais pas certaine de la qualité de ma fic mais ça me donne envie de continuer. Merci encore.

**Caroline :** Non, désolée, pas de suite prévue à cette fic.

**LiinOuu :** Aucun problème, je t'ai ajoutée à mes contacts. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic.

**Lili :**Merci, j'espère que mes autres fics te plairont autant.

**Ellora :** J'étais un peu obligée de faire une fin heureuse. Une de mes histoires se finissant pas forcément bien, je n'allais pas écrire que des trucs tristes.

**Kiwoui :** Bah, bon courage pour ton histoire avec des anges et puis même s'il y avait eu des démons, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, tant que c'est pas du copier-coller. Merci de m'avoir lue.

**Laurina :** Bah, j'avais estimé que le problème du frère était réglé. Ils sont vraiment fusionnels donc Lilith n'allait pas tergiverser plus longtemps. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai 18 ans et demi.

**Nyah-Cullen :** Bah, merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Bon, maintenant, passons aux traductions :

**Priomh-Phrionnsa Samaël :** _ Prince royale Samaël_

**Teum a annasach aileadh :** _J'ai une étrange impression…_

**Annsachd :** _personne aimée, chérie_

**Mi creid chum mi dèanamh a fabht :** _Je crois que je suis entrain de faire une erreur._

**Thu deonaich bi mèinn :** _Tu seras mienne_

**Thu buin do mi…Mi no deonaich liubhair thu:** _Tu __m'appartiens__. Je ne __t'abandonnerai__ pas._

**Mo aingeal :** _mon __ange_

**Math Madainn:** _Bonjour_

**Thu mothaich chum mi dilseachd thu agus mi dith thu pos mi:** _Tu sais que je t'aime et je veux que tu m'épouse._

**Mi deonaich A'Chille thu ma thu cuir an croch ann Lilith. :** _Je te tuerais si tu fais du mal à Lilith_

**Mi deonaich no ceadaich sibh bi comhla:** _Je ne vous laisserais pas être ensemble_

**Mi no canastair mair a-miugh thu, mo aingeal:** _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon ange._

Snifff, c'est fini. Je suis un peu triste mais même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui n'ont pas forcément laissé de reviews et plus encore à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis.


End file.
